


When I’m braver, it’s because I learned it from you

by Seriesthoughts



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seriesthoughts/pseuds/Seriesthoughts
Summary: A post season 4 fix-it multi chapter fanfiction for Queliot.
Relationships: 23rd Timeline William "Penny" Adiyodi/Julia Wicker, Margo Hanson/Josh Hoberman, Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This first one is gonna be about Eliot and Margo and how they’re coping, mostly.

Ever since Quentin’s death, everyone had been scattered between earth and Fillory, trying to make some sense out of their lives, while still reeling from the sacrifice of a friend who united them all.

They all sympathized to each one’s pain, but avoided one another as much as possible, forming groups as they always did before.

This time it was different. Everyone was aware of what it meant and there was no going back. Somehow, it made them come together only to break them apart again.

Margo and Eliot were hurting the most. Especially the latter, who kept trying to go on anyway. But needless to say, most days, he wasn’t even leaving his bed, staring at the ceiling like an empty vessel.

Margo was at least thankful he didn’t resort to drown himself in alcohol and drug abuse. So far, he avoided it mostly. And she couldn’t deny the fact it came right after she told him about Q, fighting against the monster to keep his body safe.

She knew he didn’t wanna tarnish his efforts, even if he was dead. Even if he didn’t wanna admit it to himself or others.

But aside from Eliot’s pride, there was a thing that prevented him from saying those words out loud. Because no matter how hard, voicing it would have been worse. It would have made it true somehow.

The thing is. It already was. And Margo felt more worried each day that denying it for too long was gonna drag him down.

Already having her hands full about Fen and Josh, she still hurt everytime Eliot refused to confide or even get out of his room. She knew what he lost. But still. Not being enough to get him out of this state was hard.

What baffled her the most was how he still was in denial, even after accepting at first, even after participating in the funeral.

He seemed okay and ready to fight back initially. But then, he went back on it. And she was scared shitless that he seemed to be on such a big repeat over his loss.

Since what felt like forever, she had been told about the five stages of grief. Denial. Anger. Bargaining. Depression. Acceptance.

They always came in that order. Or so, they said. But what they didn’t tell her, is that grief could also go in a loop. One you never truly go away from.

Eliot had been living through all of this more than once. He knew the tricks, the steps. He usually raised up to the challenge and ended up finishing the circle.

But since Q died, Eliot had been rolling inside that cycle indefinitely, not able to stay in that last stop. Everytime, he went back into Denial. And at some point, he even skipped some stages.

Anger and Bargaining were not in the package anymore. Only Denial then Depression. Acceptance became more like a slight noise in the back of his head.

No matter how much he tried to get out of the pattern, Eliot couldn’t help but remember vividly that day he got his life back and his soulmate lost his.  
He could tell by heart how he woke up the first time, surrounded by Margo and Q.

But he was drifting, having lost too much blood, and could barely talk to him then. He thought about everything he had to say, while his consciousness failed him.

When he woke up and recognized a hospital room, he was relieved. But it quickly turned into despair when his friends visited him. Seeing the look on their faces hurt him, and deep down, he knew before they even said it that he lost something very important right there.

After he fought so hard to get back, suddenly, it felt like it was all for nothing.

Sometimes, Eliot also ruminated about his worst memory, the one he had to relive not so long ago. He hoped with all his heart Q understood his words when he first came back, but he couldn’t bear the thought of his love, still thinking he didn’t reciprocate his feelings until the moment he died.

And that small idea that maybe he didn’t know, even though he proved it, couldn’t leave him. Sometimes, he felt like it made him crazy each time he came back to it.

Because hurting Quentin was the one thing he could never forgive himself, and he didn’t even feel like he deserved to try.

Eliot always came back to those thoughts, trapped by a tremendous guilt over something he couldn’t really control. But he still kept in mind how, if he never shot the monster in the first place, Quentin would still be here.

Trapped but alive. They could have figured it out.

And each time his brain concluded that, Margo failed even more to reach him. Her heart sank as she knew with each day passing how much he was hurting. Keeping to herself that growing fear that someday there would only be a shell of Eliot.

And she had to admit, she wasn’t doing so good herself in the meantime. Margo had recently dealt with two different hard blows she was still digesting.

First one was Quentin’s death, who hit her so hard because of how much she grew to care for him. She had been distrustful and hateful over Eliot’s lovers in the past. But truth be told, she never felt that necessity with him.

When he entered their lives, it was like a breeze of fresh air, the hope for a better world they didn’t dare to keep.

And although life as a magician hardened him, he never lost that true passion that made him who he was. She deeply missed that son of a bitch.

\- How could he die on us ? That bastard. I’ll kill him. She muttered to herself more than once.

And everytime, she felt alone saying it. Not that getting an answer would have made her feel better, but she wished Eliot would have somehow hold her hand through it.

But then, there was Josh also, who she was so ready to get back to. Unfortunately, she had been received with the terrible news about Fen’s demise. Both cursed, they were nowhere to be found.

Margo had at least to believe he was alive out there. She would need to find out more fast.

Margo now knew how much she cared about Josh. Since Alice helped her realize that, she could not get it out of her head. And like she said, it didn’t take anything away from who she was.

No matter what, she was still Margo the destroyer, the only chosen Fillory High King, the one fairy Eyed runnaway Queen.

And even though Eliot would always come first in her mind, she knew how her feelings for Josh were different. But she just couldn’t fathom never seeing him again, right after she understood how important he was in her heart.

She could only take comfort in the idea that she already conveyed her feelings to him. At least, he knew.

\- I’m gonna marry that man, she stated once in Fen’s dream.

Although she hadn’t said the words, Fen told her about it. And she intended to. Even if she had to turn earth and heavens upside down to do it.

But she had no idea where to start and a depressed best friend on her arms. And she needed a plan about both.

Margo then got an idea.

She had been gracious and understanding towards Eliot through all his grief. Many reasons had drawn her to use a gentle and caring way, two things Margo never had in her blood.

Just like when she tried diplomacy while ruling alone, she felt she wasn’t being herself. And ultimately, her way worked better.

So she decided to try some though love and stop walking on eggshells. Hurrying all the way to the little house they found, she stormed in while everything was still in the dark.

Eliot had put clothes and sheets everywhere, making sure that no light could disturb his endless nap. Their home was ridiculously small compared to what they were used to in the castle. But it had a lot of holes to cover.

Hoping a reaction but knowing she wouldn’t get it, Margo wasn’t surprised when her arrival barely shook the sad sleeper. Not wasting any time, she went to every “window” to tear their curtains out.

The sun invaded the room, making Eliot grunt and roll in his “sleep” so his face would plunge into the mattress. Which annoyed Margo even more.

\- Get the fuck up, Eliot ! She demanded

\- In a bit, Bambi.

Brushing her off would have been okay if this hadn’t been a battle she already lost too much. She was fed up of those games, of being put aside, of having to feel lonely through all of it.

Now more than ever, she wanted him to face it.

\- GET… THE… FUCK… UP… NOW

Taking his blanket, she started to force him out of bed. Eliot tried to fight it with very little energy, only to end up with his ass on the floor. Motivation was still gone though, so he just stayed there.

\- Eliot, i know it’s hard but it’s been weeks and you barely go out of bed. You have to go on, it can’t be just me.

But Eliot wasn’t moving, now focusing his gaze on the floor. Margo rolled her eyes. She was starting to lose her last bit of patience.

\- At least, talk to me ! I’m right here you know. Come on, Eliot, you freaking jerk !

Since her best friend was still not reacting, Margo pushed again. She felt suddenly like his shrink, trying to force him into a breakthrough. At some point, she even thought about provoking him.

\- El… Come on, why won’t you talk to me ? I’m trying here. And I’m not a fucking confident, you know that. I miss that son of a bitch too, you know. But stopping our lives here isn’t gonna make him less dead.

A spark crossed Eliot’s eyes when she pronounced the last words.

\- Stop, he voiced, annoyance lingering in his tone.

Failing to understand at first, Margo quickly deciphered his answer. She now learned about his trigger, and she intended to use it.

\- Stop fucking what ? Talking ? Did I say something wrong ?

\- Q isn’t…

She knew where he was going with this. But she needed to be harsher.

\- What ? Dead ?

Margo flinched when she made her voice intentionally mocking. Although the end justified the means, stating it so casually was hurting her too.

\- Stop it.

\- Oh, come on, you can’t possibly still deny…

\- I SAID STOP IT !

Eliot screaming startled Margo, who stayed silent for a while. Thankfully, Eliot’s mask had broke already, and he had even more to say.

\- I LOST Q, BAMBI ! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR ?

Hearing this, Margo felt red coming to her cheeks. Once again, Eliot only saw his own pain. She was furious.

\- I LOST HIM TOO, REMEMBER ? HE WAS MY BEST FRIEND, YOU DICK !

\- HE WAS MY SOULMATE.

\- AND I HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA WHERE MINE IS ! DO YOU SEE ME MOPPING ?

Snapping out of it, Eliot suddenly realized how selfish he had been. While Margo was dealing with not only one but two losses, he had put everything on her shoulders and let her take the lead.

Only it never mattered that he was still alive, because he was never here with her.

Still, he didn’t know how to survive this. He had face death many times, but this one took the hardest toll on him. He wanted to get better. But he had no idea where to start or how.

\- I don’t know what to do, Margo. I… I couldn’t even apologize for breaking his heart. I fucked up, he concluded, voice breaking a bit.

Extending her arms, she hugged him, trying to reassure her friend the best she could.

\- Yeah, well, it’s not like you could see the fucker again for closure. But I’m sure he knew you were sorry at least.

Suddenly, Eliot got an idea. An idea he could have thought of before, but the shock of Quentin’s death was too fresh and his brain seemingly stopped working afterwards.

Margo’s words brought back memories to him, plans he thought he had buried, hopes he believed were vain. But still, in a small place in his mind, those possibilities remained until now.

\- We should bring Quentin back.

Margo had a minute of shocked silence before Eliot’s sentence whole extend sank in.

\- What ?

Genuinely thinking she didn’t hear what he said, he repeated himself.

\- What if we brought him back ? It has been done before. I mean, Alice was dead and she came back so…

Stopping the embrace, Margo stared back at him with a confused look. She didn’t have to say anything for Eliot to realize she was more than sceptical.

\- Alice came back, he insisted.

\- Eliot, that’s different. She was a niffin, was what she wanted to answer.

But she chose to encourage him instead.

\- Fine. But how the fuck are we gonna do that ? I mean, we barely even got out of this crumbling slum and we don’t have a fucking clue about magic situation out there. Plus, it’s not like there’s a library in Fillory now.

Focused on his goal, it didn’t take Eliot much time before he came up with the beginning of a plan.

They still could come and go between Earth and Fillory. That much they were aware of. And he also knew exactly who he had to go to for help.

So he pronounced without any hesitation a name which would make Margo cringe for sure.

\- We need Julia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a lot about Julia, but of course Margo and Eliot are around. A little bit about everyone and where they’re at too. Also, Penny 23 is part of the picture.

Margo had been staring at Eliot for quite a while after he just offered seeking Julia’s help.

She couldn’t fathom why he would want such an interaction. But it was no secret that Margo’s grudges simply died hard.

\- Not Alice ? She couldn’t help but voice.

Eliot sighed, slightly disappointed in Margo’s reaction. Since he was the first to forgive Julia, he also knew his partner in crime well enough to realize she held unto silly and sometimes undying grievances.

That’s also why he couldn’t understand that she kept hers about Julia when she harmed them ages ago, and was willing to go to that blonde who fucked them over about magic far more recently.

He didn’t know why Quentin’s best friend who made amends forever ago needed to have it this hard.

\- Come on, Bambi. It’s time you give her a little credit, don’t you think ? She became a goddess, saved all of magic for us. I mean, she was even the only one with it when all turned to shit in the first place ! She’s good and you know it. And she’s Q’s bestie. It should mean something.

Margo muttered something Eliot couldn’t quite understand. She was grouching, obviously. But this time, it was different. And he couldn’t quite put his finger on it yet.

So he kept advocating for a cause he thought lost. Well aware of his very little chance of changing her mind, he still needed her to understand that Julia was a safe bet. If they were giving a shot at bringing Quentin back from death, she was their best one.

\- Also, Alice is with the Library now. And she screwed us over too, remember ? He pointed out.

\- Okay, okay, i get it. Julia is fine, she answered, visibly annoyed and unconvinced.

Little did he know there was a specific reason why Margo wouldn’t admit Julia back in her heart. She didn’t dislike the woman, but still. There was something she couldn’t forget.

He would learn about it along their journey.

But Eliot couldn’t let this go yet.

\- Okay, I’m adding one more thing and then I’m done.

Margo rolled her eyes but still listened.

\- She still has magic. She was supposed to lose it all but she does. And everytime we were deprived of it, she still was the one who could do it. So, basically, I’m just thinking about the best course of actions, right ?

\- Right, replied a sceptical Margo. And you’re sure this has nothing to do with wanting to involve Q’s bestie in his return ? Or check if she’s okay ?

Eliot had a moment of silence, raised an eyebrow before answering, sighing.

\- You’re way too salty about the past, you know that, Bambi ?

\- Well, I do have a list. I plan on collecting on those on my death bed at the very last.

Eliot gave her a confused look, before she answered, seeming slightly proud of it.

\- Brandon. Third grade. He stole my lunch money. I remember his last name. Hell, I’ll probably go after him one day. 

\- Damn girl, how many grudges do you have on that list ? 

Eliot’s reaction was forcing Margo to admit the silliness of it all. And even if it wasn’t stupid, where the hell would she find that Brandon ? As far as she knew, he could live anywhere on this planet or another now.

She surely didn’t have time for that.

\- God… shit, you’re right. Fine, Let’s find the bitch, she sighed.

-

After her best friend demise, Julia had somehow disappeared. She still answered to Kady’s texts from time to time, but barely gave her proper conversation material.

Getting her powers back because of all the pain she was experiencing was still feeling like a slap to the face. She lost her spark and thought she’d never get it back. So, she would have done anything for magic to bless her again.

But if she had known what it meant to succeed, never would she have wished something like that. Losing him didn’t seem like it was worth it, really.

Since it was done, there was nothing she could do but honour him and his sacrifice. So she was working at it restlessly, trying to develop what this tremendous wound gave her.

And she cried and cried as her heart felt like exploding, while bittersweet joy overcame her each time she saw a spell happen before her eyes.

Sometimes, she wanted to never have got it back in the first place. She couldn’t imagine her life without her best friend. Quentin was her heart, past and present, no matter how much they had fought at times.

But she still trained day and night, in the hope of reaching a result which would satisfy her need for it to become something. So that it wouldn’t be all for nothing.

Countless times, she felt like giving up. But she still pushed herself, probably a little too hard even.

That’s when Penny 23 was proving useful. Although he never got any credit for it. 

He kept thinking about her. Sometimes, he visited her, checking on her, helping her in every way he could. But he was never allowed to say anything about how hard she put it on herself, how stubborn she was, working on her magic.

When she forgot to eat, he just came in, cooking for her, hoping she would somehow let him in. Because even though their relationship blossomed and she forgave him about his decision, even before she got her powers back, he still felt left out by all the events that followed.

He understood it of course. But at the same time, he feared he would never be more than “the other Penny”. The group he joined already lived so much with each other. Maybe he would always be the outsider. 

And to a certain extend, he was also pained by Quentin’s death. Of course, he didn’t know the guy well enough, so his bond wasn’t as strong. But he still got along and was sad to see him go.

Nevertheless, he wished Julia wasn’t basically killing her life over it. And yet, that’s not like he was allowed to say anything about it.

Sometimes, he tried to make her understand she couldn’t do all of this on her own. But she brushed him off everytime, feeling like she had to. And who would be by her side, except him, anyway ?

Little did she know everything regarding that was about to change.

One day, when she was overwhelmed by a particularly hard session, she heard a knock on her door. Not expecting anyone, she contemplated answering it or just letting the visitor take the hint.

As the pounding grew more insistent, Penny went and opened it for her.

\- I’ll get it, he told her as he was walking towards it to see who was disturbing their “peace”.

But never in a million years he could have guessed who was on the other side. And that’s with a confused look that he greeted Margo and Eliot, both frowning at his sight.

\- What the… ? Did you move in or what ? Margo said with a slight mock in her voice.

\- We’re here to see Julia, Eliot corrected with a gentler tone.

\- Yeah… I figured.

As they entered the room, Julia was now staring at them. Her attention got caught by the voices of two people she never thought she would see again. She would have expected for Kady to show up at some point, but them ?

\- Hi ! We need to talk ! About Q…

And that was the only thing Eliot needed to say to be sure she would listen.

-

After a few explanations, Julia was still confused as to why they were seeking her help. As far as she was concerned, she was still taking baby steps with this whole magic thing.

The problem was less about having enough magic than knowing what to do with it. And she had no idea where she stood in that matter. At least not yet.

\- Look, it’s not like I don’t wanna help. Of course, I would do anything to get Q back, but… I don’t know what I am anymore and I’m having a hard time figuring that out.

She sighed.

\- I mean, one minute I’m a goddess, the other I’m some sort of hybrid. Then i don’t have magic at all and then…

Her voice trailed off. She couldn’t bring herself to pronounce the last words. Because she knew too well what it meant.

Eliot frowned. For him, it was a given that Julia still had some goddess genes in her body. It was probably gonna take time before it would resume its course, but still. He believed in her more than she ever would.

\- Well, what about your magic ? He dared to ask.

\- I’m… working on it.

Margo rolled her eyes, growing impatient. This conversation was far too polite to go anywhere. And since she promised to help out, she didn’t want to waste time with diplomacy.

Frankly, she didn’t know if Eliot could succeed. But she also had to admit they did many things deemed impossible.

Killing the beast, killing a god, saving magic were only ones of a few. So even if it seemed far fetched, she could at least support her best friend, trying to bring back her other one from the deads.

\- Have you tried getting your divinity back ? Margo couldn’t help but suggest.

Julia still didn’t know if she wanted that. Since Penny 23 took away her choice, she had been racking her brain about it, trying to make sense of it. What would she have chose, if he weren’t the one to do it for her ?

Sometimes, she still wondered about it. Although she would have probably took the option in a heartbeat if she was sure she could still care for her friends with it. And she had to admit, saving her best friend felt like a great opportunity to dive into it.

\- I don’t… I could but… I don’t know where to start, she had to admit.

That’s when Margo jumped on the occasion to offer their alliance. She had no clue how to achieve that either, but three minds were better than one. Okay, maybe four. But it’s not like Penny would be here without Julia.

He wasn’t really part of their pain.

\- Then, what do we do ? What do you need ?

\- Well, normally I’d suggest we find another god to help out. But it’s not like there are much of them still alive after our last quest.

Margo and Eliot tilted their heads, trying to find a counter argument. But it was an understatement to say they were now basically living in a godless world.

\- Well, I guess we could start by hitting the library ? Eliot offered.

\- You spent way too much time with Q, El, mocked Margo. Although I don’t see any other fucking way to do a little research.

There was a moment of silence, where each of them wondered where this was going. One thing was sure though : They had to make Julia’s magic grow again. They would probably figure out the rest later. Like always.

A plan wasn’t really a plan with them. They always improvised at some point. After a while, she turned to Eliot.

\- How come that we’re both still alive and that dickhead isn’t ? I mean… that’s fucked up.

\- Yeah, tell me about it…

And they swore in their hearts that they would find a way to write out that wrong. No matter what, life was always better with Quentin around. And they weren’t about to let that go so easily.

-

Although she wanted as badly to go save her man, Margo buried herself in books and meetings with Julia in order to determine the best course of action to bring back their best friend.

In some ways, she was still reeling from it. But she already chose Josh first once, and almost lost Eliot over it. And she wasn’t about to repeat it.

She wished she could do both. But keeping an eye on Eliot felt more urgent.

Also, a dead friend took priority over a cursed one. Or at least, she supposed.

And she was hanging unto that, trying not to question it too much. Because if she did, she might realize she was sacrificing her true love over the silly idea that her best friend might get his back.

She wanted Quentin back too, more than anything in the world. But she was still conflicted because of her feelings for Josh.

Sometimes, she felt like asking Julia for help. But there was already so much to do, and she had to postpone this for now. Also, she wasn’t ready to forgive her yet. It was already hard for her to put aside her feelings to work together.

Maybe, when this was all over, she could then get on with it. Anyway, she hoped deep down Josh could wait that long. If he was still alive, obviously.

At least, this new quest brought Eliot back, and she was thankful for it. They all busted their asses off, trying to find a solution. But Eliot was working the hardest towards it.

Sometimes, he joined Julia in her magic tries for hours, encouraging her and bringing their powers to a whole new level. Margo tried not to feel put aside. But she also knew she was partly responsible for it.

Her hatred of Julia was isolating her somehow. And she wasn’t ready to come clean about it.

After a week, they still weren’t sure of their approach to all of this. But one day, Eliot voiced a concern that slipped their minds until now. They couldn’t find a plan for Julia yet, but there still were some others things to find out.

\- By the way, do we have any idea where we would have to go fetch Q ?

\- First guess ? The underworld, replied Margo, stating the obvious.

Eliot paused for a minute. It was certainly the first place to look into. Although he wasn’t sure Quentin was still there by now. The underworld felt more like a waiting room than anything else.

\- We could probably get some information there. But how ?

That’s when Julia jumped into the conversation, providing them with her own experience of it. She only had been there once, but it was still one time more than them.

\- Well, the first time we went there with Q, there was a dragon to bribe. But we don’t have anything of value to give him anymore, so… And also, it was to get my shade back. I don’t think that’s where we’ll find him.

Another silence filled the room as they all tried to come up with a solution. Knowing where their “target” was felt like an important first step. Finding that out would help them knowing where to look.

But Margo already had the answer in mind. Rolling her eyes, sighing, she voiced her conclusion while Julia and Eliot looked at her in shock.

\- Fine ! I guess I’ll have to die then.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now it’s chapter 3, diving into Quentin’s part. Only focus this time is Quentin. You’ll get the resolution of the “cliffhanger” from chapter 2 in chapter 4.
> 
> When I wrote this, I was watching Rick and Morty, so I listened to one music I discovered in this show. Turns out the song has the perfect lyrics matching the situation of chapter 3. It's "Can you feel it" by Chaos Chaos, if you wanna listen while reading.

“You’re finally just you”. Penny’s words resonated with him the first days he was there. But ultimately, he had to admit he wasn’t at peace. He kept thinking about Eliot, about what he was missing out on.

While Quentin’s friends were putting heaven and earth upside down to save him, Eliot’s little king had been sent to the other side of the Underworld’s door, discovering a truth that none of them even wanted the answer to.

And yet, here he was, facing his own little paradise. Everyone who turned out to the “right” side had it. But this one had to sting a little : right before his eyes, the peach and plum farm was standing, seemingly just as he remembered it.

The first time he saw this, his heart caught up in his chest. He gasped for what felt like forever, suddenly unable to breathe. How was he supposed to be happy, when he would be reminded each day about what he lost ? That didn’t make any sense.

Little did he know his love wasn’t supposed to stand in the way. But nobody was here to tell him. If he could interact with other paradises, he would realize his bond was too strong to be concerned by those rules.

At the time of his death, Quentin thought he would never see his lover ever again. So he naturally came back to a place where he knew he could belong.

Alice was never as important as Eliot, but she had been good to him lately, so he figured : why not ? He was convinced he could at least make someone happy that way, and he hoped deep down it could work for him too.

But he ended up making a sacrifice. In the blink of an eye, he made a call that he had been regretting ever since.

He knew at that point Eliot was half saved, but seeing all that blood didn’t convince him there was still hope. And for a split second, he wondered which was better : come back and see for himself, or try and save what he loved most ?

So he decided against his better judgment, and he came to the Underworld with a weight in his chest. Now, he could only wonder how it could have looked like to Eliot, who survived only to find out he got back with his ex.

What wrong message was it sending ? Since he wasn’t sure Eliot’s words meant they would try to be together, he didn’t feel so presumptuous as to assume his heart would shatter over it.

But everything was upside down in his head. He was supposed to be at peace and yet. He couldn’t think properly, he couldn’t feel right, he couldn’t breathe easily without Eliot.

Of course, it didn’t help that he was set in their past life, nor that he would get the company of an imaginary Eliot from time to time.

As if they were back there, lost in a time they both adored. As if he wasn’t dead and didn’t know deep down it was all a product of his crossing to the Underworld.

\- What are you thinking about, Q ? Something kinky I hope, fake Eliot joked.

Quentin sighed, closing his eyes in despair for a second. He could always have his voice and face, and even his replicas, Quentin knew instantly he was just fake.

But answering him was the only link he could keep to the real one. He only hoped at least he was safe and somehow happy.

Sadly, just like when the monster possessed him, the doppelganger still had his eyes. Sometimes, even looking away felt impossible, as if the place sucked him in with every breath he dared in fake Eliot’s direction.

The thing that hurt the most, in the midst of all that, was how much he wanted it to be real. And everything seemed to be. His gestures, his way of talking, his voice, his jokes. Even the routine he tried to maintain, like they never left past Fillory.

As if they had their happily ever after, right there.

But Quentin knew better. He didn’t know why the calm wasn’t here for him, but he couldn’t ignore that it was all a lie. Even if sometimes, deep down, he wanted to play along.

\- Please, shut up ! He couldn’t help but mutter.

\- What ?

Some days were harder. Especially when fake Eliot wouldn’t take no for an answer and kept prying. He was never really gone or far away. And even though his presence could prove comforting at times, it wasn’t his Eliot, so he mostly wanted him gone.

Quentin tried a bunch of times to get out of the Underworld. He figured, since they succeeded so many times under tremendously hard circumstances, it couldn’t hurt to give it a shot.

So he first looked for a way out. But everything in that peach and plum farm was exactly how he remembered. So just like they failed getting back to their world on their own at the time, he could not reverse it by himself now.

He then thought that maybe the Underworld allowed him to cast. But then again, he was met with a dead end.

He could only manage some party tricks, which baffled him because he remembered coming into the past in Fillory with Eliot, and instantly feeling magic madly flowing around.

Seemed like his paradise was actually a jail cell in disguise.

And his jailer was actually torturing him. Taunting him whenever he felt like running, offering to go away together. Of course, he never said they would be getting out of the Underworld. He just talked about running away. And even if Q knew the truth, he accepted a few times.

But without any surprise, they always came back to the same point, where fake Eliot would act all bothered and conclude they were at least together, happy.

\- Oh yeah ? Then why your answers feel rehearsed ? And where the fuck is our son ? He wanted to yell most of the time.

But he would usually stay silent, give him a false smile and a quick nod. And everything would come back the way it was. Again.

Sometimes, he wondered why their son was nowhere around, missing in the picture. Since this place was supposed to make him happy, why couldn’t it afford one more illusion to make everything perfect ?

Not that Arielle wasn’t important in their lives at that moment, but Eliot and their son was all he needed. And then, maybe, he would have went along. It was almost like some force prevented his brain from being totally oblivious.

He just wished this universe didn’t fight back so hard.

He still held on to the hope of getting out of here someday. But he didn’t know how everything worked in this world, which name failed him. It’s not like they gave him a manual when he arrived.

Instead, he was stuck having empty conversations with a make belief, working on the same puzzle each day. A mosaic he already knew how to solve, after fifty years cursing on it. The beauty of his life with Eliot, displayed every second before his eyes to hurt him even more.

God, what did he do ? He missed everyone. But Eliot ? His absence in his afterlife was unbearable. Not that he would want him to join. But he could never move on.

\- Rest in peace, my ass ! He thought to himself. 

When he died, he was worried his depression finally got the best of him. Penny proved him wrong, making him understand how much he didn’t wanna leave it all.

But with those circumstances, it was hard for him to cope. So his mood was going the sad way, everyday, while he alternated between hoping and giving up.

In his best moments though, he had gone back and forth on his little land, never able to unveil the secret of it all. He felt like something was wrong, but he couldn’t quite put a finger on it.

Like he was on a loop, in a place designed only to keep him each time a little bit longer. Also, fake Eliot would always make sure he could have his focus. Without him realizing it, each time Quentin thoughts drifted, Eliot was here to deflect them in the other direction.

Whenever he was silent for too long, he would pop up and ask some questions, matching his alive counterpart to the latest detail. Quentin was baffled at first, thinking about that. If he didn’t know any better, he could have been fooled.

Nothing added up in that universe fuck-knows-who created for him. And yet, he couldn’t form any plan, or even fathom why it was taking such a toll on him.

That’s not what he had been told.

Penny was many things he didn’t like. When both of them were up on earth, they could barely stand one another, most of the time. But even though, he was never dishonest.

So if Penny didn’t lie, what did it mean ?

\- That’s just because you love me so much, fake Eliot answered once with a slight mock in his tone.

\- Classic Eliot, making fun of the situation, he thought.

Realizing what it meant, he paused briefly. Did fake Eliot just answered him right now ? Like, really answered him ? And if so, how did he know what he was thinking about ?

He quickly made the connection though, and rolled his eyes. Of course, this place was never anything else than from his own memories and brain. At least, that’s what he figured out.

And since knowing the answer to this particular interrogation wasn’t doing any harm, nor helping him escape, the imaginary could finally level with him. Once more, everything was aiming to keep him imprisoned.

Really, dying sucked.

Suddenly, this new turn of events gave him an idea. Since he got here, he tried out everything, not only to leave, but also to figure out what he needed to know. So far, nothing worked, and his only conclusions were the ones he had drawn for himself.

But since fake Eliot was nowhere near a real partner, and mostly a broken record, he was on his own, with noone to confirm or invalidate his theories. He could never test anything out.

Apparently, this world still wanted to make him happy, in some sort of fucked up way. That’s why it was always catching him before he could spiral down or think too much further.

Obviously, you couldn’t doubt or be unhappy if you were always busy, wondering about something else. And that’s the kind of trap this universe was aiming for. So, if he asked a question really loud, and needed to be told the truth to rest in peace, he should have it, right ?

All that reflection was done out loud, while fake Eliot looked puzzled for the first time. Quentin sighed again, thinking about how much his real love would have reacted the exact same way. The resemblance was starting to feel annoying.

Getting up from the floor, where he was contemplating the mosaic for the umpteenth time, he looked up, like if he was trying to appeal to some entity up in the fake sky.

But Quentin was painfully aware no god was left to answer any of his prayers. He just had the feeling someone had to have created this. If they could put a puppet to maintain his most important relationship in the world, they could as well be watching him right now.

And who better to enlighten him than the “big man” himself ?

So he screamed his speech at the top of his lungs, making sure everybody in this paradise and the next heard him. He didn’t care if he had to strip everyone away from their own peace to shatter this and go home.

\- Hey, dickheads ! I don’t know what the fuck you think you’re doing, but it’s obviously not working, so why not help me out a bit here ? Is there even a fucking exit or did you forget to make the door ? Because I’ll keep looking. And I bet your little pawn over here is not gonna be happy about it. By the way, why am I not fooled ? Just say something, dammit !

He was first met with a deep silence, one even fake Eliot didn’t dare to break. Then, after a pause Quentin felt overly dramatic, a loud bang was heard. With a white flash, a few meters away, a white board appeared in the middle of nowhere with instructions.

Quentin blinked a few times before approaching. He couldn’t believe his angry little rant worked. But he quickly revised his judgment when he saw what it was.

In black bold letters, the message was welcoming him and basically giving him nothing to work with. Like if they just forgot to send him the starter pack.

“Welcome,

You’ve finally reached your last destination. We hope you’ll be happy here, as everything was set for you to be.

1\. You can basically summon anything your mind is asking for, as long as it’s something you could have in your past existence. Some exceptions you’ll see along the way.

2\. You can ask for any change you see fit in the settings of your paradise. We’ll always be aiming to please you, as long as we can.

3\. You’re at peace now. It can take a little used to. But you’re at least almost there.

4\. Please keep in mind : You can never leave. And that’s okay.

Thanks for your comprehension. We stay at your disposal, even if you don’t really need us because of how much happiness you’re having. We can only top it.

Sincerely,

The staff of Ourania”

\- What the fuck ?

The name rang a bell as an old memory about a Greek goddess he briefly studied in class. For what he could remember, she was tangled up with the divine. Well, the “imaginary” version upstairs at least.

This felt like a ridiculous name to give, since he didn’t climb any step crawling from downstairs. And he came from the freaking Underworld, for fuck’s sake.

But at least, now he knew. With the way the powers in motion granted his request and the nature of the answer itself, there was no way in this heaven they would ever let him out of here.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now is the time for chapter 4 where everything regarding Margo’s bomb will be revealed and more.
> 
> I actually had to do a bit of medical research for that one...

No matter how obvious Margo conclusion was, Julia and Eliot were still baffled by her decision. Even if, they had to admit, they didn’t know any better way to reach the Underworld for answers.

In order to visit there, the fastest way was to die indeed. But this didn’t make the idea any easier to get used to. Losing Quentin had been hard, but Eliot was even more flustered by Margo’s plan.

He never meant to lose them both.

\- Margo… He started, trying to be understanding.

But Margo wasn’t having it. She was determined, and there was nothing Eliot could do to stop her.

\- No, I’ll do it. But you owe me, so you better be as fierce in helping me find Josh after all this. And I actually have a plan.

Eliot nodded, still afraid about what this all meant. How was she expecting everything to be okay if she died ? How would she come back and even tell them what they needed to know ? This didn’t make sense.

\- Wait, are you sure ? Because I could go myself. I mean, it’s Quentin…

At these words, Margo frowned a little, hands on hips.

\- It’s Q, El. Don’t you dare implying I’m not as head over heels as you for our nerdy boy. Also, there’s no way in fucking hell I’d let you simulate your own death after i almost lost you to that monster.

And there it was, the beginning of an explanation. Without noticing, Eliot let out a sigh he had been keeping inside for the whole exchange. His shoulders came down a little as he eased slowly into her plan.

\- So ? He pried, hoping she would take the hint.

\- So I think it’s time I go and thank a certain someone for saving your ass.

\- Oh… he answered, suddenly realizing where she was going. So, the old fashion way ?

\- The old fashion way, she confirmed.

Missing in action by the time they were saving Eliot, Julia was still failing to understand their interaction. But since Eliot seemed to approve of it in the end, she felt she didn’t need to know more.

If this could work with Margo staying safe, she only wanted to focus on her magic. Details were unimportant at the time. Although she was a bit curious about it.

\- Okay, so, when do we go ? Eliot asked, already taking his coat.

\- I’m going now. But I want you to stay here.

Eliot frowned and stopped with his jacket in hand, hoping Margo wasn’t trying to put him aside. Giving her the benefit of the doubt, he let her explain herself.

\- Someone needs to stay to help Julia out. And I’m basically falling asleep at page two everytime I pick up a book. Plus, you must have read a few in your fifty years with Quentin, so it’s easier for you, right ?

\- Wait, fifty years ? What do you mean ? Julia couldn’t help but interrupt.

They all paused for a minute, while Eliot and Margo stared at Julia with a surprised look. How did she not know about this ? Wasn’t she Quentin’s best childhood friend ?

Not knowing how to comment on it, Eliot still planned to ask her about this. He wanted to know why this never came to her knowledge. Although he, sadly, already had an idea about it.

\- Eliot will explain, ditched Margo, finally breaking the silence.

\- Thanks Bambi, he replied sarcastically. And what if i don’t want to ?

\- Oh, you love that story, she teased before getting ready to leave.

Eliot raised an eyebrow, even though he had to admit she was right. Deep down, he never wanted to shy away from their story in the past. It was just somehow too painful to remember, so he shoved it down.

Mostly, he also knew he was responsible for it hurting.

\- Okay, you go. But you better come back safe and with answers, or I’ll go fetch you there myself !

Eliot hesitated before offering his support again.

\- Are you sure you don’t want company ?

\- I’m sure. Besides, we need to work on both front. So if you and Julia can find a way for her to “recharge”…

\- Alright, I guess it’s your funeral, Bambi.

Rolling her eyes a bit, she planted a kiss on Eliot’s forehead, before going through the door, straight to Brakebills’ grounds. Hoping that she wouldn’t get rejected for what she was about to ask.

-

When her footstep hit the pavement of her old school land, Margo felt like a complete stranger.

It was not only that she had not attended for a while, but also, seeing these buildings made her feel like she had been here in another life. So much had happened since the last time, and it looked like nothing had changed. When, really, everything was different.

She was supposed to study there. When from them taking on the Beast, everything went awry. Sometimes, she wanted to believe it was all a dream. For the worst parts, at least.

But she couldn’t allow herself to think about that. Not right now. For the present time, she had a goal, and she was focused.

Regaining her composure, she walked with confidence towards what she knew was Professor Lipson’s office. With a small but firm knock, she entered as soon as she got confirmation from the other side.

If Lipson looked puzzled when she came in, not expecting her in the slightest, her gaze turned to pure shock when Margo told her the reason of her visit, not even bothering to sugar coat it.

\- Hi ! Could you please help me die ?

-

While Margo was giving her pitch to a confused ex trauma surgeon, Eliot and Julia were buried in books again, hoping to find a clue which would send Julia back on her path to divinity.

As soon as Margo walked out the door, he reassured her about her plan, explaining about Lipson and her medical skills.

He couldn’t help but smile while he did it, because Julia being worried about Margo screamed about her good heart. And each time she showed how much she cared, he appreciated her even more.

For a while, the room fell into silence as they were both jumping from book to book, trying to interpret the smallest details, find the little needle that would puncture their block and make it blossom into a full solid scheme.

Eliot couldn’t stop himself from looking at Julia though. With the conversation he had in front of her before still in his mind, several questions raced through his head as his lips were burning to ask them.

Julia could sense it and felt amused by it at some point. But she wasn’t about to let him torture himself over it, so she had to be the first to speak up.

\- So… Fifty years ? She queried, barely looking up from the manual she was leafing through.

Eliot got startled by her sudden question at first, before being relieved he didn’t have to be the one to pop the bubble.

But since she asked, he explained it to her, while still researching, with every big detail. At first, he felt like maybe it wasn’t only his story to tell. But as he pondered coming clean to Julia about it, he figured he was allowed to confess, even more since she was so close to Quentin.

Also, he could always make it up to him after. Even if he didn’t believe for a second Quentin would be mad about this. Especially not when he would know this had a better ending.

\- He didn’t say anything about it, commented Julia, slightly upset. I…

As Eliot could understand Julia’s concern, he decided to provide his own theory on the matter. The explanation didn’t have a good colour on him, but still, he felt like he owed it to her.

He didn’t want her to believe Quentin didn’t trust her anymore. Because he knew how much their friendship had meant to him.

\- That’s probably because I rejected him.

Looking up from what she was doing, Julia met Eliot’s eyes with a look he couldn’t decipher yet. A mix of sadness and understanding perhaps.

Gulping, he still went further to explain the worst day of his life. The decision he couldn’t forgive himself about.

\- I was scared. After the fifty years, I was scared of what it meant, to take the leap. And when we got back and remembered, he asked for us to be together. So I…

He paused, having trouble finishing his sentence. He was hurting everytime he had to relive or talk about it.

\- …I turned him down. I broke his heart.

Knowing how hard this was for him and how sorry he was, Julia gently put her hand on his shoulder, rubbing it slightly. It was also her way of silently thanking him for telling her the whole story.

But there was still something that didn’t add up. She needed to confirm it.

\- When did this happen ? If you don’t mind me asking…

\- Just after I came back to Brakebills, before the whole quest thing.

Julia stayed pensive for a while, reminiscing about these days, where she was heading without her knowledge towards the goddess path. At that time, her empathy was rising up and she could sense people’s feelings.

That’s when she knew something was wrong with Quentin. But as he never spoke about it, she just let it go, feeling like pressuring him wouldn’t do any good.

So that’s what this was all about. Deeply hurt, he couldn’t bring himself to tell her about the most significant time in his life. A bit sad about it, she still understood why.

And she believed Eliot knew too. But she wasn’t about to display her conclusions to him. She felt stating it would only wound him further. So she kept quiet, choosing to encourage him instead.

\- And now ? She ended up asking.

\- Now what ? Replied Eliot, confused.

\- Are you still scared, or… ?

Finally getting what she meant, Eliot had a small smile when he answered.

\- No. I want him back. I mean… for good.

Looking away, he couldn’t force himself to be clearer about this. It felt too cheesy. Easily translating his reactions, Julia couldn’t help but chuckle.

\- Let’s make it happen, then.

And just like that, as if the universe heard them, Julia finally found what she was looking for. Putting her finger on the page, she started to get agitated, making Eliot wonder.

Taking another book from the pile, she quickly got back to a sentence that matched her new discovery. With that, she pointed the solution to Eliot, waiting for him to nod in approval.

\- Look… I mean… This could work, right ?

Staring at each other with a smile, while excitement was building up in their minds, they agreed to tell Margo as soon as she would be back. Even though they had no clue how they would complete the task.

\- How the fuck are we gonna do that ?

But still. At least, now, they had a real plan.

-

Lying down in an hospital bed, Margo was taking deep breaths in and out while Lipson was taking care of the last arrangements. Even though she wanted to do this and knew she was in good hands, she still felt anxious at the idea of dying and coming back.

So she asked a lot of questions before, while insisting on the fact she was not backing down. Lipson tried to talk her out of it, but when she saw there was no use, she couldn’t let her go anywhere to get it done.

At least, with her by her side, she could monitor and save her life if needed.

Approaching Margo with a syringe, she started to explain what she was about to do. But she wouldn’t go into technicalities, since she didn’t think Margo had time to learn about medicine anyway.

Margo couldn’t help but notice.

\- Okay, so basically, I’m gonna inject potassium into your heart with a little incision below your breast. I’ll just give you something to put you to sleep first, so you won’t feel a thing.

\- Wait, that’s it ? Asked Margo, unimpressed, getting back up.

Lipson rolled her eyes at this statement and felt the need to clarify.

\- Well, it’s obviously a little more complicated than that. But do you want the long version or do we need to get this going ?

\- Okay, jeez. I’m sorry. Go ahead. Fuck.

Easing back against the pillow, she still wasn’t entirely confident about all this. But for now, she needed to take one for the team.

\- I’m gonna be here the whole time, Lipson promised. But I only give you half an hour, then I restart your heart, okay ? I’m not gonna be responsible for you killing yourself !

\- Fine. Let’s do it.

And that’s the last thing Margo remembered before falling asleep.

-

When Penny 40 heard the well known “ding” of the elevator, he wasn’t really expecting any visitor. Especially not the one who appeared when the doors opened. Which baffled him for a few minutes, before he could even react.

\- Margo ?

But now that she was here, he knew all about her purpose. Of course, being the keeper of secrets taken to the grave, he had been warned a little before, but since he couldn’t believe it until he had seen it, the new incoming still surprised him.

\- Great ! You’re exactly who I need to see ! I heard your became a big shot here. Thriving on your afterlife I see ?

Although Penny had let go of all his previous feelings when he died, he couldn’t help but smile at Margo’s words and sass.

\- Well, it’s not everyday I can greet a High King but…

\- Didn’t you hear ? I’m a fucking exiled queen now ! She said, getting her chin up, like she was proud of it.

\- I know, he answered softly.

A silence fell between them, where they just sized each other up. Their last conversation was so long ago, and there was so many things at stake. Margo didn’t know where to start.

But Penny wasn’t about to let it slide into an awkward mute stare. So he provided her with the first knowledge she needed to get the exchange going.

\- I also know why you’re here. We don’t have much time, so…

Margo frowned, before realizing what he meant. She rolled her eyes.

\- Let me guess. Time flies differently in here ?

\- Something like that…

He smiled again, impressed by her perspicacity. But Margo was notorious for it, and to get shit done. He always admired her for that.

Knowing she wouldn’t want to waste any time, Penny went directly to the answer she was looking for. Or at least, the part he was allowed to divulge.

\- He crossed to the other side already. That’s all I can tell you. 

Margo rolled her eyes and sighed. Once again, the Library and its principles were getting on her nerves. Hell, they probably believed everything that was dead was supposed to stay that way.

But she wouldn’t have it. She was here with a goal, and she intended to get every useful card she could in her deck.

\- The other side ? Care to explain ?

\- It’s not hell. But I can’t help you any further. You’ll have to find out for yourself.

\- Fine ! She capitulated, turning her heels.

As she was going back to the elevator, ready to wait for her resurrection, she rewound her steps to face Penny again. Believing she still had a few minutes, she wanted to give him a proper goodbye.

\- I was sad to learn that you died…

Penny had a small smile, reminiscing about how he spied on the group after his death, waiting for reactions and tears. He was annoyed most of them never really had the proper grief, but Margo was the one who didn’t disappoint.

\- I know, you said we would have banged. And I agreed.

Margo nodded, before realizing what he meant. She gasped.

\- Wait… You were here for that ? Spying on me like some kinky shit ?

\- I was stuck on an astral plane. There was not much more to do since nobody could see me. At least, you mourned me a bit. Not like the others.

\- You know I have a guy, right ? she teased.

Penny stayed silent. Margo didn’t need his confirmation to get it. They both knew he could now see almost everything. At least for those who came to the Underworld.

\- Although he’s probably gone by now…

\- Cursed doesn’t mean dead, Margo.

Hands on hips, Margo frowned a little. Was he trying to reassure her ?

\- And how would you know about that ?

Margo eyes grew wider when she understood what that meant. As Penny was looking at her intently, she was suddenly given hope. One she didn’t dare to have before.

\- Wait, so you haven’t seen Josh or Fen here, right ?

\- No, but the guy who cursed them was there.

\- Get the fuck out ! That dumb fucker died ?

Silently cheering about this at the bottom of her heart, she was still confused about the revelation. It was like something didn’t add up. Since Penny seemed allowed to tell her more, which felt logical as Josh wasn’t dead, she kept prying.

\- Wait… Doesn’t a curse lift when the curser dies ?

\- Not this one. They were turned into immortals, so that it could go on forever.

Margo cursed between her teeth. Great. So she was facing the worst type there was ever. And of course, the guy who could give her more answers, and potentially a way to fix it, was standing behind another door, probably a few feet from her.

But not only she didn’t have enough time left, she also knew Penny couldn’t bend the rules so much. Even for her.

\- It’s almost time, he warned her.

Frustrated, she still had a million questions. This didn’t seem fair she would finally get information about Josh, only for the bearer of good news to be unreachable again.

\- Fuck… I’ll be quick then. So… what does it mean ? Will they die if we lift the curse ?

\- They could. But maybe their immortality would stay. I don’t know more, I’m sorry.

\- You don’t know or you won’t tell ? She retorted, a little harsher than intended.

Luckily, Penny had found his peace now. He also knew how flustered Margo was. So he never pointed it out. Besides, delicacy wasn’t her strong suit. Everybody knew that.

\- Well, fuck me. If anybody told me a while ago I would be the one to die first and not survive the people I love, I would have laughed at them. Seems like Josh will be in my spot.

A brief silence fell between them, before Margo asked again.

\- You really don’t have more ?

\- You don’t have time for that, he deflected.

Extending his hand, he showed her to the elevator again. As the doors opened, she entered reluctantly, knowing she couldn’t do more. And that’s with a conflicted look she said goodbye to Penny.

\- Say hi for me ! He told her.

She could barely nod before the doors closed, while she gasped as an electric charge ran through her whole body. Somewhere in the real world, Lipson was waking her up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this one, Margo comes back with information. And someone has an idea.

When Margo woke up, dizzy from the unnecessary “surgery”, everything felt like it was upside down. She tried to get up at first, hoping to leave the hospital fast.

But Lipson pushed her back into the bed, trying to get some sense into her. Only, Margo wouldn’t listen.

\- Hold on, you just woke up. The anaesthesia’s still wearing off !

\- I don’t have time ! Margo managed to say, trying to breathe properly.

As Margo was struggling to get away from Lipson’s grip, she felt nausea come to her lips. Instantly trying to block it, she gulped as her body jolted a bit. And even while feeling sick, she still had something to say about it.

\- God, I can’t go like this. What’s the point of being a fucking Magician if you can’t do anything about this ?

Instantly understanding what she was asking for, Lipson still rolled her eyes and sighed before granting her request. As a surgeon, she believed recovery shouldn’t have to speed up. But as a Magician, she understood the need and willing of the easiest way.

Although she didn’t always approve of it.

\- Fine ! Here you go !

After a small cast, Margo’s head felt lighter. Suddenly, every toll the intervention put on her body was gone and she could finally move properly. Appreciating the new state at first, she wondered why Lipson was so reluctant about it.

\- Fuck, you couldn’t do that first ?

\- Recovery should be a process.

At those words, Margo glared at her. Was she really gonna take the high road with her right now ? Margo couldn’t help but want to provoke her.

\- Well, at least I’m alive. Not that I’m complaining, but I wasn’t sure I was good to come back.

\- Thanks for the vote of confidence ! I still saved your ass !

Eyes growing wider, Margo put her hands up in surrender. Everyone who knew the former High King properly understood her harsh words and how to interpret them. Sometimes, her sharp tongue didn’t convey the right image.

However, Lipson didn’t have that knowledge. And the last interaction they had, prior to that, was of Margo shouting at her to save Eliot. Needless to say, Lipson didn’t believe for a second she had her in high regard.

But the latter was extremely grateful for her help. Also, Margo felt it was time to display it.

\- Thanks for saving Eliot.

Surprised by the change of tone, Lipson relaxed a little.

\- You’re welcome, she answered softly.

As Lipson was putting away medical supplies and Margo was getting ready to leave, she turned on her heels, a last question on her mind.

\- Why did you help ?

Lipson paused for a minute, contemplating giving only half of the reason. But she also knew this was never just for Margo’s safety.

\- I might not like you very much, but Quentin was one of our best students, humanly speaking. Besides, I already have a few morons with accidents on my hands. Don’t need you to play god so I can cut.

The explanation made Margo’s opinion of her grow. At least, she was a good doctor. And she couldn’t be thankful enough for it, especially when her skills helped not once but twice.

Thanking her again, she went out of the room with a small smile, ready to explain all her discoveries to the waiting party in Julia’s flat.

-

\- Penny says hi ! 

That’s the first thing Margo said to a confused Eliot when he opened the door for her. Although he knew meeting with Penny was a strong possibility, the information slipped his mind for a while.

Not to mention, with that sentence, it was hard not to think about the alive Penny first. He couldn’t help but look above his shoulder on that one.

\- Not that one, stupid ! Our Penny, Margo corrected him

Slightly ashamed of this misunderstanding, Eliot fervently defended himself in vain.

\- I knew that, he tried, while already knowing it wouldn’t work on Margo.

She scoffed a bit but just decided to let it go. The positive news about Josh and Fen put her in the best mood, and she was never the one to insist on such trivial matters anyway.

As she walked in, Julia turned to her with an inquiring look, waiting for her to display the story of her journey to the Underworld. Although she had a revelation of her own, she’d rather let her speak first, since Margo’s was about Quentin’s whereabouts.

But disappointment settled as soon as she spoke up.

\- Well, not exactly a dead end, but… he’s not in hell and he “crossed to the other side” or some shit. I figured it could be heaven but I don’t think it’s that easy, right ?

\- Not heaven, but surely something like it, approved Julia. I guess we’re gonna have to hit some more books later.

Annoyed by that last statement, Margo rolled her eyes and sighed louder than ever.

\- Oh for fuck’s sake… Wait, why later ?

Julia and Eliot exchanged a look and smiled. They then turned to her, proud to announce their latest breakthrough.

\- I think we found a way to get my divinity back, confessed an excited Julia.

And that was all Julia had to say to captivate Margo’s attention.

-

After long hours of research, Eliot and Julia had found out a pattern. Even though they couldn’t quite trust everything they read in all those books, there was something about the recurrence of that same sentence, which gave one of the possible ways to ascend to godhood.

And the solution seemed quite simple at first : When a god was killed, his energy could be turned into an object and then bonded to a magician so he’d become a god.

Of course, there was probably a ritual and some other requirements to fulfil. But at least, it was a head start.

Although Margo was seeing it differently.

\- So basically we just need to find a godlike object ? Perfect. Just fucking perfect. Not difficult at all, she complained.

Julia and Eliot frowned a little. Proud of their discovery, they were wondering why Margo was being so difficult. It wasn’t like her to deny a challenge.

But little did they know anything about her Josh situation. Even though she was over the moon about the fact he was still alive somewhere, she still worried about the time she had left to get to him.

And every bump in the road made her feel it even more. Because each second she wasn’t finally saving Quentin was a second more without helping Josh.

That’s why her positive mood quickly turned into frustration when she realized they were only taking baby steps. At each turn, there was another difficult task to achieve. Like every question deserved another one.

While she was lost in thoughts, Eliot and Julia kept brainstorming.

\- Last time we encountered such an object, it was the seven keys, pointed out Julia. But I don’t think somebody else horcruxed himself lately and they’re already used up, so…

Listening, Margo wondered. Did it necessarily have to be a voluntary transfer of a god’s energy ? That’s when it hit her.

\- Wait… the knife, Margo suddenly exclaimed.

\- What knife ? Asked Eliot, confused.

\- The knife you… I mean, the monster, killed Bacchus with. Maybe it got infused with god powers. I mean, it was dipped in God’s blood so…

Eliot flinched, being reminded of what happened that night. When he wasn’t in control of his own body, and became a powerless spectator to a massacre. Which was even more awful since he quite appreciated that chill god.

He brushed it off quickly, focusing on what that information meant. He was starting to get closer to saving Quentin, he could feel it.

They didn’t know if the weapon could work, but it was their only shot so far. As Eliot and Margo tried to remember what happened then, as well as the name of the forest they would have to search thoroughly, Julia got back to her books.

Even though they had a new mission, she knew better than anyone that the battle wasn’t won yet. She still had to document herself about all the technicalities, to know exactly what she would have to do next.

And they also had many things left to find out. Not to mention, there was still the problem of how to bring Quentin back without a body once they would find the location.

\- Oh my god… she muttered for herself in a moment of epiphany.

A body. That was it. Julia gasped like never before when she realized what she had been missing.

\- What ? What happened ?

Both Eliot and Margo rushed to her side, slightly worried.

\- I could build him a body !

\- What ?

Both looking at each other, the former Fillory rulers frowned, waiting for the answer to drop.

\- No, listen. I could… I remember Alice offered Penny the same thing after he was stuck on the astral plane. I know which book she used, and she also had a hip bone or something like that. I have to look into it, obviously, but, I could try right ?

She only hoped constructing a body didn’t mean she would get a seizure over it, just like Alice. She had to believe and assume this was just a product of her body rejecting Julia’s magic.

She was ready to take the risk anyway.

\- Great ! Let’s do that, approved Eliot with enthusiasm.

He didn’t think for a second she could fail. Like always, Eliot believed in Quentin’s best friend. And he was excited by the idea that one more piece of the puzzle was coming to complete it.

Rather sooner than later, he would be able to hug his little nerd king and tell him how sorry he was. He couldn’t wait for it.

While Julia went to look for the manual Alice used before, Eliot and Margo came back to reading, in search of any clue about that heaven part of the dead world that held their Quentin.

Although Margo couldn’t help but point out the boredom of their situation.

\- I swear, I’m never picking up a book after this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our group has new information and seeks someone else's help.

As they were reading for what felt like ages, our trio was divided on the several tasks at hand. While Julia was coming closer to finding the right book for her body construction spell, Margo and Eliot still looked for Quentin’s location.

They were also racking their brains about that Fillory forest, hoping to find a way to get to that knife. But needless to say, Margo couldn’t quite put a name on it. She believed it was on the east side, but the only other person who could confirm it was Josh.

Eliot’s memories were too painful and blurry.

\- Fuck ! She said, gritting her teeth. We don’t even know if the knife is fucking still there. I mean, did he toss it to the side after he killed him ? I can’t remember.

\- I don’t know, Eliot replied.

Although he didn’t like to think back about this, he tried the hardest to recall some detail that would help their investigation. But so far in vain.

Riffling through more pages, Margo clicked her tongue in annoyance. It had been hours since they’d come across anything useful or at least merely hinting at this heaven.

Margo felt like they had picked up all the books existing in this area and the next. And still, no trace of a clue. If it was a secret, it was a one well kept.

Throwing away what she was reading, she rested her face into her hands for a bit, closing her eyes.

\- There’s nothing in those fucking pages, god.

Rubbing her temples, she then wondered which kind of reading could contain such an information. That’s when it hit her.

\- Wait ! She said, extending her arm to touch Eliot’s, in a moment of realization. The Library !

Eliot raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to explain.

\- I mean, this is obviously hard to find out. So if there is any place where we can learn about it, it should be the Library, right ?

\- Right. But I’m not exactly sure they would just hand it over.

\- No. But Alice is in charge now, so… Can’t hurt to ask.

Eliot nodded, slightly surprised that she was gonna ask Alice for help. But he then remembered who he was talking to : Margo didn’t have to be nice about it.

That’s why he didn’t hesitate for a second when she offered for him to come along. He could never force her to do anything, but he could at least make sure to temper her words.

-

When they arrived at their destination, they didn’t expect Zelda to greet them. Since everybody got a word about Alice taking control, it felt weird that the latter wasn’t directly welcoming them into her new “home”.

Even if they had to admit, they weren’t really on the best of terms. Although Alice tried to do better, she was still a mess they couldn’t trust. And the fact she went to work for the enemy couldn’t help but feel like a treason.

No matter how much she claimed wanting to change things.

\- Hi Margo, Eliot. She said, with a little nod of the head.

\- Hi, replied Margo with a slightly sneaky tone. Don’t mean to be rude but we’re here to see Alice.

Hearing this, Zelda had a shy smile, as if she was pained to say the words which would follow. But Margo couldn’t help but notice it felt rehearsed and plain, as soon as the answer left her lips.

\- I’m afraid this will not be possible. She’s very busy, you see…

Before her refusal, Margo felt red coming to her cheeks. Eliot stiffened up, waiting for the bomb to drop so he could pick up the pieces.

\- I’m sorry, but I thought SHE was in charge now. Maybe she could come and tell us that herself, don’t you think ?

Margo had spoken loud enough for the whole building to hear, knowing how much it would upset her current interlocutor. Mostly, she wanted to force Alice out.

Flustered, Zelda lips quivered, which annoyed Margo. It was true Margo’s wrath was impressive sometimes, but she didn’t have time for her to feel the rejection.

\- I… I just can’t…

Stuttering, she didn’t know what to say so that the two ex-students would go away. Luckily for her, the subject of their argument wasn’t very far when the yelling ensued.

\- It’s okay, stated Alice’s voice from afar. Let them in.

Obeying her new boss, Zelda gestured with her hand to where they would go meet her. Going to the very far end of the corridor they arrived on, the tiny blonde was waiting for them.

They saw her catch her breath when their eyes met. Alice didn’t know what to say at first. She hadn’t seen anyone since Quentin’s funeral.

But as they had a purpose in mind, Eliot took the lead and started explaining what they were up to. Alice religiously listened, failing to hide her feelings. She could be read like an open book.

The surprise at first, then a bit of excitement laced with hope. But what told them even more was the way her face fell when the conversation reached the point where she came in.

\- You want a book about Heaven ?

While both nodded promptly, waiting for her to simply deliver, Alice was pondering about it in her head. While it was true her new position was an asset, she couldn’t quite get them anything they asked for.

She had to keep some rules if she wanted her new empire to work. And one of the most important one was that the Library’s books weren’t candy to give away.

She had to maintain order and be a figure of authority.

\- Look, I’d love to help but… those books aren’t exactly renting material.

\- Wait, are you fucking serious right now ? Replied a baffled Margo.

Alice stayed silent, giving Margo all the confirmation she needed. But even though she expected their discontent, she still wasn’t allowed to grant their request.

After trying to bargain for a while, during an exchange which went awry fast, Margo went back to the exit with Eliot, furious. The latter was more understanding of Alice’s refusal, but still found it frustrating.

She should have wanted to bend the rules for Quentin. Eliot felt she owed him that much.

As they were coming back to Earth empty handed, Margo fell strangely silent. To his utmost surprise, Eliot could feel the calm gaining her back. Wondering about it, he pried.

\- You’re okay ?

\- Don’t worry, she replied with a mysterious tone. I know exactly how we’re gonna get it.

-

After they came back, Margo had been texting and calling while Eliot still had no clue about her new plan. Figuring she would tell him when she was ready, he went to find Julia who was waiting for her researches to pay off.

Finally able to track the book she needed, she had asked for Todd to ship the holy grail to her apartment, since she found out it never left Brakebills’s grounds.

\- Any improvement ? He asked, hopeful.

\- Well, I got the book. And now, I’m waiting for the courier. You ?

\- Margo has a plan, he replied.

Julia waited for him to explain it, until she figured out Eliot didn’t know more. Margo was agitating behind them, putting everything into place. Hoping she would clarify soon, they still let her stall them for dramatic effect.

While the minutes passed, they stayed pensive, staring at different places of her furniture. That’s why Julia jumped, startled, when Penny put his hand gently on her shoulder.

\- Sorry, he said softly. But you should eat something.

Julia nodded before getting up, seconds before three firm bangs on the door were heard. Everybody turned towards the entrance, while Margo practically ran to answer it.

\- I’m getting it this time !

On the other side of the door, Kady saluted Margo, waving her hand slowly.

\- Hi !

When Kady entered the room, she locked eyes with Julia who stopped in her tracks as she was walking towards the kitchen. Slowly coming to her, and even without her divinity, Julia didn’t need her to say anything to know what was on her mind.

\- Hi ! She said softly to a still unspeaking Kady.

\- Hi…

There was an awkward silence until the latter finally spoke up.

\- I called you.

\- I know, answered a guilty Julia, eyes going to the floor.

\- Many times…

Julia looked up, failing to find her words. So she offered the only ones she could.

\- I’m sorry. I…

Not missing a beat, Kady closed the last distance between them and threw herself into Julia’s arms, hugging her tightly. Surprised at first, her friend responded to the embrace gladly.

\- I’m glad you’re okay.

When they moved away from each other, Kady turned to the rest of the group until her eyes landed on Margo. Looking at her, the concerned knew she had something unpleasant to say. Although she couldn’t figure out what yet.

\- You should have told me you were planning on going to the Underworld for answers. I could have seen Penny.

Surprised by her first words, the group suddenly realized both women had been talking about the new quest. But they were still wondering why Margo summoned her here. If anyone had to call her, they would never have thought she would be the one to do it.

Margo’s gaze fell briefly, receiving Kady’s reproaches. But her answer, as harsh as it sounded, was only understandable.

\- We weren’t exactly sure you would come back…

Kady took the sentence at heart and flinched. Although she couldn’t deny staying with Penny forever, wherever it was, felt very attractive. She didn’t like it, but she had to admit her friend was right.

\- So, what was that thing about a book ? Kady sighed, brushing it off.

\- Well, we need a specific book to find out where they’re holding Q. I’m pretty sure we can get it from the Library but…

\- Let me guess. Alice won’t help ? Do I need to go punch her again ?

Margo approved silently while Kady recalled their last interactions. Needless to say, she was still a bit furious against the new ruler of the Library. Even though she almost left a paedophile to die in that poison room.

\- No, I’ve got a better idea, replied Margo while failing not to chuckle at Kady’s words. That’s why I need you while Eliot and Penny go look for that divinity knife.

As they still didn’t know how they could find the item, Eliot stopped Margo in her explanation, confused. But she was already ahead of him.

\- Wait, we still don’t know where it is ! He pointed out.

That’s when Margo took one of her old blinkers out of her pocket. Putting it on, she then slipped her hand behind and picked her fairy eye out of its socket.

\- Here you go, she said, giving it to Eliot.

Eliot received the eyeball with a disgusted pout, frowning while looking at the mucus drooping from it.

\- Thanks, I guess… He said, unconvinced.

Rolling her eyes at him, she finished by casting a small spell before explaining her ideas out.

\- Look. I remember that night with Bacchus, and when he killed him, he took something out of him. I don’t know what it was but my fairy eye could see it bright, like a sun flare. So, I know it’s a long shot, but maybe my eye can help recognize the divine. And I casted a small spell so we can communicate since I’m the only one able to see through that eye. I’ll guide you from a distance.

Understanding her trail of thoughts, Eliot nodded and put the eye in his own pocket, before whipping his hand to the closest tissue he could find.

-Don’t lose it. I only got one of those, she teased.

While he was getting ready to leave with Penny, Kady called her back to their previous exchange.

\- So ?

Remembering about the old days, Margo had a slightly excited smile when she announced the content of their new mission.

\- Well, would you fancy a Library heist with me ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The library heist, mostly !

After a sleepless night researching and brainstorming about how to access the Library without being seen, Kady and Margo had formed a plan that would allow them to steal the book they sought.

Thanks to Kady’s new position as the “new Marina”, she had used her network and found out about another entrance, far more discreet and far less monitored.

Although they were planning to use an invisibility spell too, just to be safe.

\- This should do it, Kady claimed, pointing at the page which contained it.

She paused before completing her statement.

\- Well, unless we make too much sound, obviously.

As the book mentioned, the magic only made them invisible to the naked eye. They still had to be careful about any noise a bit too loud, and pray that noone there had a special artefact or body piece which could see through the trickery.

Needless to say, if they had any other method, they would have taken it in a heartbeat. But so far, this seemed the most efficient.

As confident as they could be, they left Julia’s flat, hoping for the best. While being completely oblivious to a small detail that would make their new mission even harder.

-

While Julia stayed home and started working on a body for Quentin, Margo and Kady had found the secret door to their enemy’s lair. As they had been told, there was no living breath guarding it, and Margo even wondered if the place wasn’t abandoned.

It felt like they thought nobody would ever know about that way in. Although the massive wood blocking the way was telling a different story.

Without any surprise, a magic lock was sealed, almost carved into it.

\- This is high level, stated Kady after a quick analysis. We won’t be able to crack it on our own.

\- Shit ! Are you saying we’re fucked because of a door ? Asked Margo, visibly annoyed.

Turning to her, Kady had a small bold smile. Margo could feel she was about to say something cocky.

\- I didn’t say I had no way to get past this.

She then looked for something in her bag, getting a small device out. One that looked like a mechanical spider. Margo wondered if this was one of Marina’s things, that she “inherited” with the apartment and power place.

Kady then placed it on the door nob, and the mechanism served its purpose, getting it unlocked quietly in a matter of seconds.

Margo approved silently while following Kady into the entrance that would make them closer to their goal.

Almost sliding into the corridors filled with paper and covers, as silent as they could be, Kady and Margo thought they had prepared every detail for their plan to work. Eliot had also provided them with a very helpful insight, reminding them of the time he went with Quentin to find a lost volume 2, helped by the first one.

That’s right. Books could find each other. So they took one from their accessible library about Hell. They figured, if this worked with different volumes, why not opposite specialities ?

Kady took the little helper out, and it seemed to instantly know its way. It was taking a lot for her not to let the thing go. The force it deployed to find its “other half” was high. But she couldn’t just let it fly around for everyone to see.

She had to be discreet.

On her toes, Margo could feel her heart beating fast, almost like it was jumping out of her chest at any second. Overheated with tension, the exercise required a concentration of every instant.

One small slip or involuntary sound could expose them in a heartbeat.

Perfectly aware of it, Margo was even trying to slow her breathing, so she would be even more silent. But she still had forgotten about a slight inconvenience that could complicate everything.

\- Hey ! Margo ! We’re at the forest !

With all her body tensed from the sneak mission they were on, Margo jumped out of her skin when she heard Eliot’s voice. Obviously not having much to say to each other, Eliot and Penny, who she installed contact with, probably travelled to Fillory without a word.

At first, Eliot even wondered why he had to bring him along. But then, he figured a psychic wasn’t too much to help him follow his troubled memories and get a lead.

So, naturally, it slipped her mind as she was preparing to infiltrate the enemy.

\- Jesus christ, what the fuck ?

\- Shhh ! Instantly reacted Kady.

As Margo was whispering apologies, explaining quickly, footsteps were heard in their direction. Margo and Kady froze in their spot, trying not to make a sound.

\- Margo ? Called out Eliot, oblivious, as she didn’t answer.

\- Not now, Eliot, she managed to mutter.

The room then became soundless, as the person came closer. Arriving in front of them, it took everything for Margo and Kady not to move and reveal their positions. Even knowing they were invisible, it was hard letting her watch through them and not feel exposed.

Luckily, after a bit, the lady seemed to believe having imagined everything and went back to the other end of the building.

\- I must be hearing things…

After they were sure to be in the clear, both women let out a heavy sigh, relieved. Lucky for them, the book in her hands didn’t make any noise, even while moving to find its soulmate. That’s why Kady chose to hold it instead of putting it in a box.

So they kept walking the rows, while the magical pages drew them to their target.

\- I’m sorry El, whispered Margo. Can you wait out a bit ? I’m helping you as soon as I’m out of here.

\- Received. I’ll be quiet. Sorry.

But her connection to Eliot was bound to come back and bite her in the ass one last time before they could be successful.

Stopping in the last corridor, she gasped when her fairy eye was attacked with a bright white blinding light. She couldn’t help but let out a small scream of pain. Kady turned back, worried.

Panting a bit, Margo had to warn Eliot, or she wouldn’t be able to keep going.

\- El ! Please, can you put my eye back in your pocket in the meantime ? I don’t know where you’re pointing it, but it’s fucking me up.

\- Shit. Sorry.

She let out an annoyed sigh before he executed himself. All of it while Kady had reached the holy grail and retrieved it out of its shelf. She had to be careful while doing it though, since reunited books always wanted to copulate first.

Although it wouldn’t make any difference. Someone had heard Margo’s scream.

\- Who’s there ? A woman yelled.

They didn’t know if it was the same who almost busted them earlier, but they didn’t care. Now that they had what they’d been looking for, they just needed to get out of this place.

\- Run ! They both concluded at the same time, while instantly sprinting towards the exit the second after.

The Library’s employee heard running and tried to find out where it emanated from, but in vain. Before she could even get to the position of the culprits, they were already gone the same way they arrived.

And they didn’t take any chances sticking around after that.

-

Left alone to her own mission, it took a few hours for Julia to build up a plan. She had the book she needed, the hip thing, and mostly, she knew where she was heading.

But it was obvious she had no clue about the difficult task at hand. Realistically, the spell couldn’t be as easy as everything they’ve had to master the past few years. Needless to say, they already felt at a higher level before.

Nothing like what she was about to dive into, though.

An insidious thought was making her mind retreat a bit with fear. She couldn’t help but recall vividly how Alice almost lost her life when she tried. Even though she was confident enough in her own skills, she couldn’t deny Alice had great power.

And without her godhood, she was hesitant about her worth, at best. After everything, she still wondered if she was capable enough, good enough. And more than the idea of dying, she couldn’t bear thinking about the possibility of her plan failing.

If she couldn’t do it, who would be able to complete Quentin’s body ?

Julia read every line before starting, even the little indications on the bottom of some pages. When she finished, she read it again, back to where some aid pictures were showing her the proper gestures.

Starting to cast, there was something about the spell she found so beautiful. The way it told her to move her hands was focused on the giving. It conveyed a will for life.

She smiled thinking about that. Since magic came from pain, as she had so often been told, she never expected such beauty.

\- Why is every fucking heist always such a mayhem with you guys ?

Julia was startled by Kady and Margo’s arrival, but managed to stay still. Trying to focus, she kept at it, away from the conversation. She would deal with the result of their bust later.

\- Maybe because we’re stealing shit from other people ? Offered a sarcastic Margo. And how was I supposed to know Eliot would reach the forest faster ?

\- Okay, but you must admit there’s always a point where we fuck up. Just saying…

Kady put her hands up, stating the obvious. Margo sighed heavily. They got what they went out for, didn’t they ?

\- Uh… Guys ? Pleaded Eliot’s voice after realizing they were away from danger.

\- What ?

There was a silence afterwards, as if Eliot was waiting for Margo to calm down first. But she had been on edge ever since they started this great quest of getting their best friend back, so there was no point in delaying his answer.

\- Could we finish this up ? I mean… we’ve been waiting in that forest for a few hours now and uh… the trees are starting to gossip or something.

Hearing this, Kady couldn’t help but chuckle. Remembering how Shadeless Julia killed them before, she realized they were even lucky to have any tree to complain about now.

\- Fine. Take my eye out, you’ll probably hear me protest if I see something anyway.

While she was guiding Eliot, Kady pointed at the door, showing herself out. After assuring Margo she would be at their disposal when needed, she still had to come back to her empire and grab or run a few things.

Waving at Julia, as she asked for her to stay safe and healthy, and give her a call from time to time, she was gone the minute after.

The room fell back into a calm, only disturbed by Margo’s indications in the distance. Except for a few words here and there, anyone who would have listened then could believe nobody was home.

But it was only the sound of two people, set on two different courses, and also not very much liking each other. Although Julia never really had anything against Margo.

After a while, Julia heard the latter exclaim. She seemed to have succeeded in her task, as she could also listen to Eliot’s excited voice. Whether it was the fruit of hard thinking or just sheer luck, pieces were starting to merge and collide into a beautiful Quentin puzzle.

Although Julia couldn’t help but have scoffed at them, almost yelling at each other from time to time because Margo’s fairy eye was hurting everywhere. She listened, unfocused, at Margo colourful language, while she tried her best not to hold Eliot misdoings against him.

But you only had to hear her to know someone else manipulating her own eye was taking a toll.

After she hung up, there was a beat during which none of them moved or tried to get in each other’s hair. Now alone and waiting, Margo didn’t feel like disturbing Julia in her difficult task for a quick chat.

Also, she had no clue what to say to her, even though they shared a best friend. Julia deplored the situation, but knew her priorities. So reconciling with Margo could wait.

First, she needed to focus on a body. Which was frustratingly hard, might she notice as she finally started moving her hands.

After a while though, Margo heard a loud bang and hurried towards Julia to see what happened. Finding her above Quentin’s incomplete body, she saw the women flustered and a little smoke coming out of the shinbone she managed to form. 

\- Fuck this ! Couldn’t help but blurt out Julia.

Taking some water from the sink, Margo put the small fire out and looked at Julia intently.

\- You okay ? She asked, genuinely concerned this time.

Not really convinced of Margo’s worry, Julia brushed it off quickly. But Margo wasn’t oblivious to her pain, especially since it was all about Quentin.

\- Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. I just almost fucking set my work on fire…

Margo never had to build anything like that for anyone, so she couldn’t fathom the difficulty of it all. But she could at least wildly guess. This was taking a lot from Q’s childhood best friend.

Truly concerned, she put a comforting hand on Julia’s shoulder, rubbing it a little.

\- Why don’t you take a little break ? El and Penny will be back soon with the knife. It will be easier when you’re a goddess again.

Surprised, Julia shrugged but followed her lead as Margo felt a pang striking her. Her hatred went so far that Julia couldn’t even believe she would care. But the fact was : she did. And she would be damned if she couldn’t rise above their past and have a heartfelt moment with her.

As Julia sat on the couch, Margo was about to say something and start burying the hatchet. But her interlocutor was quicker.

\- I know you don’t like me, she just stated bluntly.

Margo flinched as her heart suffered another pinch. She couldn’t deny she had been more than explicit about it. But mostly, she owed Julia an explanation. And probably an apology ?

\- Look, it’s true I haven’t been… I’ve been told I should give you more credit.

But she didn’t know where to start. Talking about feelings was never her strong suit.

\- Is it about me betraying you with the beast ?

However, Julia had a false idea of what Margo was angry about. Jumping on the occasion, she clarified.

\- No. I mean, I was angry but… It would be irrelevant now. And I also understand that you weren’t in your right mind when you betrayed us.

Julia’s gaze fell, while she reminisced about Reynard and what he took from her. An awfully painful path which had also transformed her, made her ascend on a great journey towards being a goddess.

She also remembered Margo, furious against her at the time, and still offering to help her get what she needed for the abortion. But her empathy was going beyond what Julia could have expected.

\- Look, I’m a woman of power. So if I had been through an experience that made me feel powerless ? I can’t even begin to imagine how you felt.

At those words, she looked up, eyes filed with grateful tears which wouldn’t drop. For someone like Margo, that speech was worth a thousand apologies.

But she still couldn’t quite put her finger on why it took her so long. If it didn’t bother her anymore, then why was she against her initially ?

\- Sorry, I’m a stubborn bitch sometimes.

\- Wait… So what was all that about ?

Feeling the revelation was coming, Margo sighed and explained herself.

\- Well, remember when you trapped Quentin in his mind with Marina ? I just couldn’t forgive you about it. You almost killed Q that day. And I know this was a lifetime ago, but…

\- …Hurting Q was my worst mistake, she concluded in her place.

Julia became pensive and smiled. Somehow, she was glad Margo was so eager to protect Quentin. The fact her heart couldn’t get past Julia hurting him filled her with a whiff of gratefulness for Margo.

And it only went up when the latter completed her speech.

\- It’s not even what you did, it’s mostly how you did it. But I know that you’ve changed. A lot. And maybe I didn’t dare to spend enough time with you before, and admit it.

\- Thank you, Julia simply replied with a small smile.

Margo smiled back, ready to turn the page and try to be better. They would probably tiptoe about their new relationship for now. But maybe, with time, they could also be friends.

Afterall, it couldn’t be a bad idea befriending a future goddess. Especially a selfless one like Julia.

\- Hey ! What do you say we look at that book, while we wait for El and Penny, and see where Q is ?

\- Let’s do it, approved an enthusiastic Julia.

Finally, it felt like everything was falling into place. Assuming not a single part of the plan would fail, things could only escalate and speed up from now. And rather sooner than later, they would be able to be with Q again.

Browsing through pages for what Margo hoped was the last time, they finally crossed path with the words they were all looking for.

\- Here. And seems like there’s a bunch of details.

\- So, it probably tells us how to go there, right ? What is it called ?

Julia looked at the title on the header and was amused by the same irony Quentin felt, trapped in there.

\- Ourania.

If Margo ever studied that goddess name in class, she never paid attention. Also, the joke was lost on her. But she still never missed a beat before pursuing her thought.

\- Well, looks like you have a book to dive into ! She affirmed, patting her shoulder.

The fact Margo never offered to read it herself didn’t go unnoticed. Nodding, Julia chuckled.

\- Yeah, I figured.

\- Good luck ! Offered Margo, thankful Julia agreed to take one for the team.

And Julia complied, focusing instantly on one of the very last pieces of the puzzle. Unaware that elsewhere, Quentin’s current world was starting to crumble.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Quentin chapter. You can use the song from Chapter 3 again if you want to !

As his friends were agitating in the living world in order to save him, Quentin couldn’t still fathom the whole substance of what he learned before. Mostly because that was all he could manage to find out. It felt like the big guy watching was taunting him with an imaginary exit he couldn’t reach.

Only Quentin knew in his heart he could still beat the odds.

But sadly, no breakthrough had blessed his mind since the last time he yelled at the powers in motion, receiving a starter manual as an answer.

Of course, it wasn’t enough. So Quentin had paced up and down a lot, trying to get his thoughts organized and hoping he would be able to form a new plan. So far, every attempt had failed as the previous ones.

\- Fuck ! He muttered. There must be a way to get out of here !

Since he was dead and anyway stuck so far, he believed he had all the time in the world for that. Not that he wanted to spend an eternity here, even though he was supposed to.

Little did he know that the universe around him was slowly collapsing. It was subtle really. A color fading here, a flower slightly eroding there. So thin that he couldn’t notice. Imperceptible to the human naked eye.

Yet, he couldn’t shake that inner feeling that something was going on. Even though he didn’t have any means to discover what it was.

And all because he was never supposed to get out. The forces deployed by his friends were starting to contradict the very predicament he was finding himself in. And it was surely disturbing more and more of his “peace”.

What annoyed him the most was probably the incoherent speech that could form sometimes in fake Eliot’s mouth. When it occurred, Quentin would look at him, raising an eyebrow, trying to force him to repeat himself.

But then he acted like nothing happened. And he was so eager to state it, Quentin couldn’t always tell if he was losing his mind or not. Gradually, he was pointing out every flaw.

But he wasn’t yet able to put his finger on it. Why was every sentence feeling even more wrong than before ?

As he didn’t realize he was confined to a really small parcel of land, his gaze never went far enough to reveal the sham. For all he knew, there was the peach and plums farm, the mosaic and… that was it.

Still, his mind wouldn’t be at ease as his brain kept trying to tell him he was facing near danger. While everything was slowly disintegrating without his knowledge, the lie couldn’t adjust in time to his constant nagging.

Whether it was internal or expressed aloud, the discordance was starting to be too much to handle for the magical realm. That’s when it felt it had to do something about it.

\- What are you going to do, Q ? Suddenly asked fake Eliot with earnestness.

Frowning, Quentin instantly worried. Fake Eliot getting serious was never a good sign. It usually meant he was about to get scolded or dragged down the rabbit hole, back to believing there was no great outcome planned for this.

Each time, it pushed him into even more disarray than he experienced before. But as he wouldn’t let go of what could have been, the company had to crush his wits once more.

Although this time, it was gonna be harder to cope with.

He wasn’t supposed to leave this place. Just like they weren’t supposed to go look for Julia’s shade. Just like they shouldn’t have been bringing Alice back. And many other things they wouldn’t have done if they followed the rules.

But deep within his soul, Quentin knew there had to be a way to shake the natural order. He just ran out of ideas.

Since there was nothing to be done for now, his sense of his surroundings grew only sharper. His acute focus on high alert. He had to find a way out.

That’s when he believed he saw a glitch appearing on a flower nearby. But the place still wouldn’t allow him to pry any further. It had to intervene before Quentin could fixate on it too much.

\- Why do you want to leave us ?

\- Us ? Repeated Quentin, confused.

But a shudder had formed on his body, crawling to the top of his neck before he could even turn around. A pungent taste in his mouth, he then heard a small voice agreeing.

\- Yeah. Why do you wanna leave us, daddy ?

And there he was, completing the sickening picture : his son, in child form, staring at him with those watery eyes. Eyes like his own. Eyes who pleaded, as if he was actually tearing his family apart.

Quentin sighed, closing his eyes for a minute. He felt like his whole body was ablaze. But mostly, he was hoping the memory would die down that way. Only a new whiff of sadness entered him as soon as he dared looking again.

No matter what he would do, his young offspring was standing in front of him, making a beeline in his direction to hug him tightly. Quentin couldn’t help but feel conflicted : he wished him gone as much as he didn’t wanna let go.

Instinctively, he opened his arms when the boy threw himself at him, returning the embrace fiercely. Initially, he never intended to. But it made him crave the contact even more.

Even though he knew pertinently his son wasn’t really there, he wasn’t able to bring himself to ignore him. It didn’t matter that it was only a figment of his imagination : somehow, he needed him to know how sorry he was.

\- I don’t. He ended up replying. It’s just… not real.

His voice was gentle, caring as if the situation was real. Even when he was everything but oblivious about it.

Once again, he thought he could reason with this world, all the while understanding it would probably scold him for it. But this universe had enough with playing a neat game.

It had finally stopped pretending.

\- Yeah but… It’s not safe out there. And in here, I’m real.

That’s when Quentin realized what he was rejecting. Even though El and him remembered everything from their fifty years, that timeline just never happened for them.

Objectively, these feelings shouldn’t even have reached them. They would have gone back to their lives, without ever knowing how they grew old together and formed a family.

The universe had decided otherwise then.

But it was still true that Margo stopped it. Therefore, the little kid Quentin came to love and miss so much, never existed. This was only a projection of someone he couldn’t even go after.

No matter how hard he would work at finding his son in the living world, he would never be able to reach him and see him again.

His heart couldn’t help but fall into his chest at those thoughts. If he stayed and could actually enjoy it, he would have all of this back.

But he kept in mind everything was still wrong and false. He was starting to cave in, his despondency only flourishing at each word, hitting him like piercing daggers. But he wanted to keep fighting it as much as he could.

Although he would have normally ignored the ghosts of his past, he didn’t feel strong enough to refute the picture of his own blood and skin. His only way of enduring it here was to make the mirage understand.

Little did he know the latter would never allow him to reason with him like that.

\- It’s true that we’re not safe, most of the time but…

He kneeled down then, putting himself at the same level. Patting Ted’s shoulder reassuringly, he finished his thought.

\- We’ve got each other. So we can keep people safe. We always find a way, right ?

The question mark was here more for himself than for the illusion in front of him. As he needed to convince himself first. Everything was kinda blurry for him.

The little guy frowned, ready to counter his arguments again.

\- But I’m not there ! He insisted, voice almost breaking to seal it better.

Annoyance washed over him as he witnessed a few tears falling from the child eyes.

Quentin wasn’t dupe, but still felt like he was being unfair. No matter how much he was aware of the silliness of that conversation, or how pointless it was to try and argue with a “phantom”, he was flustered not being able to reach out to him.

And this world knew how much it was hurting him.

\- I guess you don’t want to stay with us daddy.

Quentin felt another pinch in his chest. Slowly, he was crawling back to that despair that barely left him when he arrived in Ourania.

Still feeling some resistance from Quentin, the lie kept going.

\- I need you. We need you, he corrected, gazing at fake Eliot. Isn’t it more peaceful here ? More safe ? Don’t you want that for both of us ?

The fact fake Eliot never intervened didn’t go unnoticed. They knew they only needed Ted to shatter his will, since Eliot was still alive out there.

And that was all it took, as Quentin remembered the time he spent trying to save Eliot. How hopeless it seemed, how frustrated he was, how horrible the monster made him feel.

How he believed more than once that he would never see Eliot again. And suddenly, it was all too much.

\- We’ll disappear. Is that what you want ? The voice shouted again, only louder.

Defeated, Quentin flinched and sat back on the floor with an empty sad look, murmuring so that the apparition wouldn’t hear it.

\- I don’t know what I want anymore. He admitted, letting the trap close on him.

If anyone could have warned him, they would have probably screamed for him to snap out of it. Because the uncertainty in which his paradise was growing might as well have meant Quentin was about to disappear for good. 

Soon enough, this world would engulf him within itself and never give him back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where they set up everything for Julia to be a goddess again.

When Eliot and Penny came back to Julia’s flat after finding the magical knife, the scene which was displaying in front of their eyes only rose their bewilderment.

Seeing Julia and Margo just chatting comfortably was a sight they never believed they’d get, or even both of them really talking at all. Not to mention, they seemed more relaxed around each other. One might even say they looked like they were on the path of becoming friends.

Was the forest’s air they went to filled with drugs and they failed to notice ? Even Penny couldn’t help but have picked up on the conflict between the two women. While it was a silent acceptance on Julia’s part, it was obvious they did not get along.

\- What the… ? Eliot whispered before raising an eyebrow as he saw Margo laugh lightly but genuinely at something Julia said.

When the two women became aware of their presence, they stopped for a second, as if they got caught doing something bad. They exchanged a look then and Julia nodded with a smile, before Margo came straight to Eliot, hands on hips with a scolding frown.

\- Well, it’s about time ! She teased, brushing off the scene before as if everything in it was already so natural. What took you so long ?

\- Hey ! You know time frames are not the same over there. How am I supposed to work against that ?

Margo tilted her head, seemingly approving his point. Even though they had been going there for years now, Margo still forgot to take it into account sometimes. Especially now that they had been busting their asses off for the Quentin plan, barely having time to rest.

Not waiting for a voiced answer, Eliot took Margo eye’s out of his pocket, returning her body piece intact, still drooling a bit. Indifferent to it, contrary to Eliot, she received it in her hand and immediately shoved it into her eye socket. Which made Eliot grimace in disgust.

But Margo was used to it now. She shrugged, focusing right after on their new business order.

\- So, where is the knife ?

With a cocky smile, Eliot showed her his prize, still covered in great amounts of dry blood from their last encounter. He had winced upon finding it, still not liking the connection it represented, but he was glad everything was moving forward.

Margo’s feelings on the matter were more composed. But she was not the one who got possessed and hurt people with her eyes and face. So she really couldn’t relate, even when she was there that night.

\- Great ! Now we should help Julia figure out how to use it. She’s a bit overdoing it, so I think she’ll feel better once she’s back at full power.

Eliot paused before answering, finding it difficult to decipher Margo at the moment. Was it his imagination or was she expressing concern for the one she was still burning at the stake only days ago ? What the heck happened while they were gone ?

Not that he was complaining. But that change of heart wasn’t expected in a million years. Although he was elated to be wrong.

Pursing his lips, he hesitated. But no. He needed to ask.

\- Uh… Margo ? What is going on ?

\- What do you mean ? She replied, confused.

Margo had no clue what her best friend was thinking. Since the incident between her and Julia was closed, she had already moved on. Her mind elsewhere, she threw Eliot an inquiring look.

\- You made up with Jules ?

Her eyes widened when she connected the dots, as embarrassment washed over her face in an instant. Annoyed by her flustered reaction, she cleared her throat, brushing it off quickly.

\- Well, yeah. I thought you told me to try, right ? She pointed out to cover her own shame.

She didn’t know why it had to be so awkward. But the mutual understanding was quite new, and she also felt kind of stupid for fighting against it so long. If Eliot was planning on commenting on it, she wasn’t sure she wanted to have it.

She could already see the teasing rearing its ugly head her way. But to her utmost surprise, Eliot had something else in mind.

\- Yeah, just… I thought you were still salty about the beast.

\- The beast ? No, El, I… It was about her and Marina’s trap. The one that almost killed Q a while ago, she admitted, slightly ashamed.

Eliot eyes couldn’t hide his shock at those words, while he realized he had been looking at this all wrong. And soon enough, a smile formed on his lips as he refrained from answering to her confession.

Margo could already see him smirking. Pointing her finger, she warned him.

\- Don’t you dare say something about this !

\- You’re such a softie, Margo, he couldn’t help but lovingly mock.

Margo groaned and rolled her eyes, without replying anything. But her glare was speaking for her, and Eliot knew in that instant she was asking him to shut up.

He chuckled before dropping it. There was no need to annoy her any further. And she was obviously in agreement since she instantly changed the subject, focusing back on their ultimate goal.

\- Okay so, we figured most of how we’re going to get Q, but we’ll deal with that later. Julia is having a hard time with the body. And fuck, she explained, it seems very hard. So, I think we should work on her divinity first, right ?

As Eliot nodded, they went to Julia who already had some answers for them. As they approached, sitting on the couch beside her, she was still flipping through the pages of several books she kept opened on the table in front of her.

Barely moving her gaze from them, she started to explain what she found out.

\- So I found the spell. The casting seems a little hard but I think we can handle it. It needs two persons. One of them has to be the one who gets divinity, so me, obviously.

\- And the other one ?

\- They don’t say specifically. But they say it works better if it’s someone who’s…

Her voice trailed off before she even finished, as she looked up to Quentin’s soulmate. Hesitating, she kept talking anyway, under her friend puzzled look.

\- … linked to the object we’re using.

Everyone stared at Eliot while those words left her lips, as his eyes fell to the floor. Once again, it was a reminder of the monster’s actions. Brushing it off quickly, he waited for further instructions.

There was a silence while Julia kept reading the last letters that would complete the picture. Suddenly, she stopped at a sentence, voicing a sarcastic thought.

\- Oh…

\- What ? Asked Margo.

Julia almost rolled her eyes when she gave the answer.

\- Well, of course, I have to cut myself with the blade to bond…

\- Why does it always have to be bloody or excruciating ? Pointed out Eliot.

Julia wondered before replying, stating the obvious lesson they all learned from their years as magicians. One they were all painfully aware of.

\- Well, magic comes from pain..

Raising an eyebrow, Eliot couldn’t help but mock the situation.

\- Right… Didn’t think that would become so literal though…

And it wasn’t the only thing that conveyed the idea. As Julia finally reached the last phrasing related to it, she scoffed at the last part that would make her ascend once again into godhood.

\- A sacrifice also has to be made, she announced.

Everyone instantly worried when she mentioned it. As they couldn’t fathom why she seemed happy about it, her smile grew wider.

\- It can be a previous sacrifice, as long as it’s recent enough, and that there’s a big emotion attached to it.

\- So ? Margo frowned, failing to understand.

Julia looked up, smiling again.

\- Well… Q is dead !

A flash of joy washed over Eliot and Margo’s faces as they realised they finally had everything in their power to move forward. It was certainly a tremendous loss that affected everyone, but as Quentin’s childhood best friend, it was even more perfect for her.

\- Wait, doesn’t the fact that you’re getting back your divinity with losing Quentin only to get him back gets it cancelled ? Wondered Margo.

\- Guess we found a loophole…she shrugged, amused.

Now they only had to make it happen.

-

After a few trials and errors, Eliot and Julia were finally ready to cast. Like the latter said, the spell was harder than what they did before, which was only logical since becoming a god was far from an everyday task.

Luckily for them, Eliot had been spending a lot of time with Julia, working with her and developing his own powers as well. So the fact he was the second person designated for this was very convenient.

When everything was in place, and they were about to start, Penny came to her with a concern.

\- Are you sure you wanna do this ? He asked at a low voice so the others wouldn’t hear. I’m sorry I took away your choice that day, but you shouldn’t…

Gently caressing his cheek with her hand, she cut him off softly.

\- I want to. Don’t worry, I’m ready.

Doubtful, he frowned, failing to dare asking again. But she knew looking at him he was still unconvinced. So she reassured him.

\- Look. It’s true that I wasn’t sure about what I wanted. And when you chose for me, I was angry and confused. But I had time to think about this. And… I wanna help, more that I could before. I just won’t be doing it the same. It will be on my own terms. I don’t wanna be a goddess if that means I can’t be with my friends and boyfriend, helping them too. And I won’t.

A slight blush raised to his cheeks when she mentioned their relationship. Since it wasn’t the time to talk about their status, he waited for her to finish first.

\- And it’s not like other gods can stop me from doing it all anymore. So, fuck them. I’ll be my own kind of goddess.

\- I wouldn’t expect any less from you, he replied, seemingly proud of her statement and obviously relieved she wasn’t just sacrificing herself again for the others.

Pursing his lips, he then hesitated before asking the question that was burning them. He needed to know.

\- So um… boyfriend ?

Julia laughed lightly, planting a soft kiss on his mouth with a chuckle.

\- Well, have you seen me kiss anyone else ? She teased with a mocking smile.

He smiled back, while a whiff of love invested his heart. Cupping her cheeks, he looked at her as she was the most precious thing in the whole world.

\- Good luck ! I won’t be far, he encouraged her, tilting his head in Eliot and Margo’s direction, who were waiting for her.

\- I know. She simply said in return.

Without missing another beat, she made a beeline towards the knife and took it before she sliced her hand open. Her face twitched from the pain, while a big furrow of blood drooled on the magical circle Eliot just finished tracing on the floor.

Eliot made a face before entering it with her.

\- Love the enthusiasm, he noticed. But maybe don’t make yourself bleed out before we’re done ?

\- Well, we don’t know the amount we’ll need so I’d rather cut a bit too deep, she countered.

Also, she felt like Eliot was being a bit overprotective. It looked nothing like the injuries they faced before. If they could survive the harm they sustained when the monster and his sister left their bodies, she could surely make it out alive from this.

Not wasting any time, they moved their hands quickly, breathing heavily and filled with tension. Even if they managed to be perfectly in sync, they still had to keep their focus to the end or they would have to do it all over again.

But the ultimate goal they were aiming for was the best motivation they needed. For a few minutes there, it felt like they were alone in the room, the unbreakable link of loving Quentin acting as a flawless bond.

As they reached the peak of the spell, a white warm light wrapped Julia. Surprised, she managed to stay still and make the last move.

She then gasped as the light entered her lungs, making her close her eyes while the divine filled them, spreading everywhere else into her body. Or so it felt.

When she opened them again, they glowed before getting back to normal. And finally, Julia was back at full power once more.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia finally finishes Q's body.

Julia’s first steps as a goddess again felt overwhelming. She couldn’t stay into place, and it took her a couple of hours to figure it out.

Once she did, she realised that the circumstances in which she ascended once more were completely different. This time, she went to full godhood in a matter of seconds. When she had been slowly evolving into it after OLU gave her that spark.

Even though she was now indestructible-ish, the shock was too great on her mind and body. But luckily, she had became powerful enough to adjust fast.

When she finally got the hang of it, after feeling dizzy for a while, she decided to travel around, searching for the last parts which would help her complete her former task. As Quentin’s body wasn’t ready yet, she detained now all the knowledge in the world to speed up the process.

While she was gone, Margo and Eliot would exchange about Ourania, and how to get there. It was the next part of their quest, and they needed to know what to do as soon as Julia would finish constructing the “vessel”.

Eliot was feeling ridiculous again, hearing about all the things that would come together to form that new picture. When Margo told him about an elevator they had to reach to go there, he couldn’t help but scoff : he was having like a feeling of deja-vu.

\- Is there any magical lift that goes up ? He wondered aloud, making Margo chuckle.

\- I don’t know but this one is impossible to find unless you know it’s there. Remember the illusion which hides Brakebills ?

Eliot frowned while nodding. He was starting to understand what she meant, but let Margo finish the thought. Nothing in her speech had given away the location yet. Or so he assumed.

\- Well, it’s the very same !

Eliot got confused again. This wasn’t a brand new information at all. Where was she going with this ? But Margo insisted, repeating herself.

\- El, I mean, THE very same.

Connecting the dots, Eliot gasped in realisation. Nonetheless surprised by this revelation, he still needed to confirm it.

\- Wait, you mean… ?

Shaking her head, she approved eagerly while he couldn’t help but laugh about the silliness of it all. After all this time, it appeared like their dear nerd King was just in front of them, waiting peacefully.

\- It’s like just next to it, so the spell works for both, Margo kept explaining. Also, it’s a stupid garden entrance, very far from the scholar complex. A part noone pays attention to or even goes near. Nobody ever noticed a thing.

Still baffled about all this, Eliot laughter died nervously, as he was reminded of all the things they lived there, even though they hadn’t stayed for long. But before he became a High King and they left Brakebills behind, he remembered the barbecues, the parties, the initiation, and so much more.

It was the place where he met and slowly started to fall in love with Quentin. But mostly, it was apparently also where he would get him back. If they succeeded, that school would have given him his Q twice.

With such high stakes, he was not feeling at ease. What if he failed to bring him back ? What if he got lost on the way ?

Margo grew worried with his silence. She knew her best friend well enough to get an idea of his current thoughts, but still. This was no time to fall apart. They were so close.

She was about to say something to break the tension. But someone else acted in her place.

\- Hi ! Said Julia, appearing out of thin air.

Margo jumped out of her skin when she arrived. No matter how many times Julia would come and go, she couldn’t get used to it. By her side, Eliot’s heart was beating fast too. At least, it had brought him out of his “trance”.

\- Fucking hells ! You could at least warn us when you’re going to do that ! She panted, one hand on her chest.

\- Sorry…But it would defeat the purpose, Julia pointed out, chuckling lightly.

From afar, Penny was observing, a small smile on his face.

Not missing time, Julia proudly showed them bits of flesh, which made Eliot pout in disgust a bit. But that was Julia’s way of notifying them she was now ready to finish Quentin’s body.

So everyone came together to observe, supporting her while she was back on tracks, making sure her best friend would have bones and muscles to go back to.

-

As the process was slowly evolving before their eyes, they fell in admiration in front of Julia’s work.

Although they didn’t know much about the spell or her divinity, they felt like something tremendously gracious was happening here. Seeing a skeleton developing was already a sight they’d never get tired of.

But when the flesh added to it, engulfing each one of them to gradually turn into muscles, it was the most beautiful thing they’d ever seen. Then, she delicately applied the skin around, up to the neck.

At this stage, Quentin only missed a face and hair, both of which were supposed to be the hardest. Trying a few times to complete it, she was still failing, even with her full strength.

While everyone else looked concerned, she frowned before it hit her.

As she was stuck on this, she thought back about what she read before. With her divinity back, her memories quickly caught up to her needs.

The book mentioned something about a memory, that she brushed off at the time, since it also said she had to wait until the end to add it. In a heartbeat, it ended up at the right page in her hands. And she had her answer.

For the face to be complete and the body to be viable, it had to be bonded to a powerful memory from the caster. And it had to be extracted.

Also, an incomplete carcass couldn’t hold that last piece alone. A face being where the “identity” of the subject lies.

\- So that’s why I had to wait, she muttered.

She knew then exactly what she had to do. Putting everything in suspension, she turned to Penny, staring at him until it made him confused. After a few seconds, Julia realised her mistake and spoke up : As she could feel and know everything again, she forgot others still needed her to voice things up.

\- I need your help. The last part is about extracting a memory. One powerful memory from the caster and the person you wanna bring back.

\- Oh… Penny said in a surprised tone, realizing what she meant.

He then knew instantly he needed to enter her mind and get it out for her. After explaining to him how this would work, she urged Penny to get on with it. Only he had a few concerns that needed to be addressed.

\- Okay, but first, how do you feel ? You’re not overdoing it right ? You can take a break you know. I mean… this can be…

\- I know, she silenced him, caressing his cheek.

Penny closed his eyes for a second, leaning into the touch. He could never get tired of Julia being affectionate towards him. Not to mention, it gave him all the confirmation he needed : she was still human enough to love him back. She was keeping her feelings in check.

Breathing heavily, he looked at her before preparing himself. But first, although she was the one to ask him, he poped the question anyway.

\- Are you sure you want me to… ?

Unable to finish, he blushed, not knowing how to phrase it.

\- I mean, can I…

As Penny was about to enter Julia’s mind, he wanted to ask for permission. Since last time, when he should have, he couldn’t because she had not given any consent. And yet, he chose something for her which ultimately made her mad.

He wasn’t about to repeat the same mistakes.

Looking at this from a small distance, Eliot was silently scoffing, trying to be discreet. Margo, on the other hand, rolled her eyes and spoke up. This polite conversation was taking too much time.

\- Oh my god, could you just get over it ? I mean, you already banged, what’s one more penetration ?

Eliot eyes widened as he coughed, not knowing if he should scold or praise Margo for saying out loud what everyone else was thinking. Even Julia couldn’t help but chuckle, even though she was now as red as her boyfriend.

\- Well, she’s right. I mean, you can… Just…

She stopped talking then, realizing she was making things worse. After everyone got their composure back though, Penny approached her before putting both his hands on each of her temples, cupping her cheeks.

Both closing their eyes, they were still in her flat when they opened them up again. Confused at first, Penny realised then it was not the same time at all. Everything was different.

From the lighting of the room to the furniture itself and the general layout of it all, the scene before his eyes testified of an old memory. One he wasn’t even around for.

But Julia had tears in her eyes while emotion filled her heart. As she came to the centre of the room, she could observe herself and Quentin, lying down under their Fillory table, ready to take the very first trip to a fantasy world they thought would never exist.

She could have chosen anything else. Quentin being her childhood best friend, there were tons of things she could remember him by. But she knew how much that moment was precious in both their lives.

It was this instant they fixed everything that tore them apart. The same one that they chose, without realizing it, to never fail each other again and always take care of their bond. The time where their broken friendship got mended and even stronger than before.

And even though they had fucked up at times, they were always here for each other from then. Even when Julia betrayed everyone, fleeing with the Beast, Quentin knew she meant no harm and defended her no matter what.

And she owed everything to that small reunion under their childhood Fillory map. That’s when they had repaired everything forever. That’s what made them and their relationship so much better.

Gulping, her heart caught up in her throat, she turned her gaze to Penny after one last look. They had to hurry if she wanted the body not to disintegrate. She didn’t wanna have to do it again.

Hopefully, she would be able to see the real Quentin soon. Although, for a second, she felt like staying in this peaceful moment for a while, ignoring whatever would come next, stuck in time.

But she knew she couldn’t. And everyone was counting on her to come back. So she pointed a finger at the scene and explained to her companion what he would have to extract.

When they came out of it, Julia gasped, still a bit overwhelmed. She quickly composed herself though, seeing a thin shred of memory floating around as a small ray of light. Catching it, she brought it to her incomplete task.

Breathing in and out, she finally put it where Quentin’s face was supposed to be, and proceeded to finish. Pretty soon, the observers could see his cheeks, forehead, nose and all, covering with their friend’s features.

Julia was closing her eyes, completely in synch both with the spell and the memory which would create the bond and make everything sustainable.

When she looked at her work again, everyone was speechless, as they were watching Quentin in the flesh at last. Now, they only needed to attach a soul to it.

Exhausted but happy, Julia shared a smile with the two former High Kings, proud of all the pitfalls they overcame. In due time, they would finally reap the benefits of their labour.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last preparations before the rescue.

After finishing Quentin’s body, Julia put a new spell on it to prevent it from degrading and grant them the time needed to get to his soul. As she sealed it, she swore to her friends she would stay to keep an eye on it while they were gone, just in case.

But Julia could sense the powers in motion agitating behind the realm. Although she wasn’t sure of what was left to rule everything, she knew what they had done shook things up and was now threatening to take everything away.

They had to get to Q fast. She could feel it in her bones.

\- I’ll help you get ready, she offered. Then, I’ll keep watch with Penny on… well Q, she concluded, gazing at his corpse.

As everyone was activating with a smile, preparing for the last trip, something came to Julia’s mind.

Even though there was a secret not-so-secret door at two feet of their old school, and the path down to Ourania seemed quite simple, Julia couldn’t help but think this would not be so easy after all.

She could see every way the plan could fail, but would not display it to Eliot or Margo. Not that she wanted to hide anything, but the issue was irrelevant : no matter what she would say, they were dead on determined to get their little King back.

As for the rest, they would get everything explained away by the guardian of the place. Which was there not to prevent people to get in, but mostly to block those who would try to get out by themselves.

So even if Quentin tried to run away, he would have never been able to suceed on his own.

But still, there was one thing she needed to warn them about. One that was nowhere to be found in books or else, even though it was even more important than anything else.

\- You’ll need an artefact for each person going, she stated, earning herself once more confused looks from both parts.

But they knew by know Julia always had the best course of action in mind. Even more now that she was divine again. So they just patiently waited for her to finish.

\- It’s the dead realm, she pointed out. You’ll need something to keep your soul and body together, since you’re not planning on dying to get there.

\- Oh, right… Eliot replied. So… quest again ? He asked, starting to get tired of it.

\- No, Julia smiled. I’ll go fetch it. It will be quicker. But…

With an inquiring look, Margo and Eliot urged her to finish her thought.

\- I only know of one of those. So, only one of you can go past the elevator door. Sorry.

At those words, Eliot instantly turned to Margo, ready to beg for his cause. But the latter couldn’t believe for an instant she was the one designated to go save their friend.

No matter how much she loved him, she knew Eliot needed this the most. She was worried about letting him go alone, of course. But she couldn’t take that away from Eliot. Not in a million years.

So one look and nod was all they needed to decide.

\- I was planning on going alone anyway, Eliot stated.

She knew he was telling the truth. And how could she blame him ? How could she feel put aside when she would have done the same, has it been her soulmate ? She felt a pang, thinking about Josh probably waiting for her somewhere.

\- Fine. But you know I’m getting you to that elevator at least !

\- I wouldn’t have it any other way, he told her, smiling wildly with excitement.

After they fell into agreement, Julia came back with a small skull at the end of a silver chain, which represented the dead realm. She had found it in the blink of an eye, as abandoned as many of the things that were before protected by gods.

She still planned on returning it when they would be done with it, just in case another new god would need it. But for now, their matter was more urgent.

As Eliot was getting ready, Julia felt Margo had been staring at her for a while. Now that they were getting along, Julia knew she had something to ask. Not to mention, she was kind of feeling everything at the moment.

Pursing her lips, Margo hesitated before going for it.

\- Could you… Can you help me with something once I’m back ?

\- Of course, Julia replied instantly with a smile. What is it ? She asked, even though she already guessed the answer.

Margo pondered a bit more before blurting it out.

\- I need to find Josh and Fen. I mean, El is coming back with Q, so… I don’t even know where to start, to be honest, but…

\- We’ll figure it out together then.

Margo gave her a small smile, her heart filled with gratitude. After everything she put her through, Julia was still there for her, unconditionally. Such selflessness was definitely Julia’s brand. In that instant, she was regretting taking so much time to see it.

And as everything was finally settled, Margo and Eliot got out of Julia’s flat, heading to Brakebills grounds and the super secret door to Heaven.

-

As they reached the entrance of Brakebills, they managed to lift the spell faster than they could have before. Although they were not students or guests in that place anymore, it was still easy to get past it when you knew where to look.

Even with the instructions they got from various sources, they couldn’t help but stumble a bit while trying to find the “garden” door to Ourania. It was no wonder why noone ever came across it by accident, since it took a lot of time for them to get to it on purpose.

When they finally found the right place though, they had one more barrier to get through. As they figured, even if this wasn’t specified anywhere. But it seemed too far fetched that such a thing would be hidden forever without any magical addition.

Even more since Julia and Marina proved how fragile Brakebills walls could be, attacking it when they were both petty Hedge Witches.

Finally entering, they didn’t get to the elevator at first. Going though a sombre corridor without decoration or light, they only knew they had to reach the end before stepping into the main room.

This felt only fitting that they would go towards a “light” at the other side of a “tunnel”.

The crossing was silent, as they evolved into that blank area. They could swear at some point they could hear the sound of each other’s heart beating fast, struck in both excitement and fear.

But even their steps weren’t producing any sound, which baffled them but didn’t seem so surreal. After all, they felt like they had seen everything already.

Approaching their goal, they uncorked on a place with only a small table and chair, where a man of an indeterminable age was calmly waiting.

\- The guardian ! Eliot thought, suddenly worried.

Although he knew he wasn’t here to stop them, he wondered what their exchange would look like. As they arrived in front of him, the man lifted his head from the book he was reading eagerly.

However it seemed like he wasn’t paying attention, he had already known someone was coming his way the minute they arrived at the entrance. He greeted them with a smile, which made Eliot suspicious at first.

\- Hi, folks ! May I know what owes me the pleasure of such a visit ?

Margo and Eliot exchanged a puzzled look. They didn’t think they needed to explain the purpose of their presence, since there was no other reason to go to Heaven while alive but to look for someone.

\- Hi ! We’re here for Quentin Coldwater ? Simply tried Eliot after clearing his voice.

At those words, what looked like a register appeared in front of the guardian. Flipping through the pages, he repeated the name over and over until he found the right line.

\- Ha ! Here he is. I’ll set up the elevator to get you there. Although, I have to warn you about the modalities.

\- The modalities ? Cut in Margo, suddenly worried.

She relaxed when the man chuckled though. If he was taking it that lightly, it couldn’t be that bad, right ? But she couldn’t help but scoff when he started to explain.

\- Well, the rules are as following. If you want to get someone back, you’ll have to face some tests. Basically, you’ll have to not lose your way and there should be some bad memories that will try to stop you and keep you there.

Hearing this, Eliot rolled his eyes : he felt like he already did that while under the monster, fighting against his worst memories. The story seemed to keep going on repeat.

\- Anyway, you’ll have to fight for you goal. But if your intentions are strong and pure enough…

\- What ? Like some “true love” kind of shit ? Eliot joked in response.

\- Something like that, the man confirmed with a teasing smile.

Eliot sighed in annoyance, feeling the ridicule of the situation. He didn’t know he was living a fairy tale.

\- Really ? Well, I guess if I have to go through that kind of bullshit it would be for Q

Feeling playful, Margo got closer to his ear and whispered in a snarky tone, mocking him a bit.

\- I think that’s the point.

\- I love you Bambi, but shut up.

Margo smiled and patted his back, which annoyed him even more. Even though he had come to terms about his love for Q, that level of cheesiness was pushing it too far.

But he shrugged, letting it go. He didn’t go through all this to backtrack now because of a stupid romantic scenario. Turning to Margo, he was ready to say goodbye and finally get through the last thing separating him from his soulmate.

\- Okay Bambi, I’ll see you on the other side. I’ll try not to cross any other tunnel !

\- Hey ! Don’t you dare joke about lights and tunnels so soon after you almost died, you jerk !

Eliot raised an eyebrow at her. It had been a fair amount of time since then, but still, Margo would not let it go. Although he had to admit it must have scared her a lot.

\- Better come home safe, or I’ll come fetch you both myself ! She added.

As Margo turned on her heels to leave, Eliot stared at the elevator door before letting out a sigh.

Taking a great gulp of air, he pulled on his vest, lifting his shoulders as he was building his composure. He then expired loudly before going straight towards the doors that would give him his Quentin back.

Remembering what he told his memory Quentin, Eliot pushed the button without any further delay.

\- Okay, he muttered. Time to be braver.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rescue chapter !

While Eliot was feet away from his true love, ready to overcome any task given to reach him, Margo had come back to Julia’s flat and was now chatting with the latter to find out the whereabouts of Josh and Fen.

Although Julia was now basically a walking answer to everything, she had to go through a lot of information to find the one she needed. With several books opened on the living room table, she was flipping through the pages at full speed, hoping to find a lead.

At the same time that she was trying to sense their general location. By her side, Margo was trying to speed up the process, looking at some on her own, even though she felt useless with her level of power.

Not to mention, she had promised herself not to touch ink ever again. But since she had been reading a fair amount of books just for Q, she could as well make one last effort for Josh.

And with that, Julia could focus more on the where. Since it seemed no manual would give them the answer so fast. So maybe finding them first would be the best course of action. Margo was praying that the missing ones would have the answer, or at least part of it.

After all, what was better than the cursed to know their own predicament ?

\- Okay, so we’re gonna find out where they are and we’re helping them as soon as El comes back with Q. Or I will anyway, she stated aloud during their research.

\- What if he fails ? Couldn’t help but ask Julia.

Hearing this, Margo glared at Julia, looking up, feeling heat come to her cheeks. Although she tried to be polite about it. She knew by now Julia only meant for her to avoid the delusion.

Even though they both wished with all their hearts for their safe return, she knew she needed to be prepared for the eventuality.

\- Don’t you dare say or think that ! We worked too hard for this…

\- It doesn’t work like that, Julia pointed out.

Without looking at her, Julia could feel Margo’s annoyance and hurt at her speech. And she wasn’t trying to insult her intelligence by insisting on it, but she wanted to make sure she would admit the facts.

It was no secret Margo would die for Eliot. Q was also falling into that category. However, everyone was well aware of what El’s death could do to Margo’s heart and soul.

Knowing in advance what could happen would never soften the blow. But at least, she might come to terms with it sooner and grieve better.

Of course, Margo was not having it.

\- Shut up ! Shit. Sorry. I mean, I know that ! But… Okay, fuck. Let’s focus on Fen and Josh, please ? We’ll deal with that particular bridge when we come to it.

Denial. Julia sighed and agreed, dropping the subject altogether. Even if, for Margo’s sake, she was hoping they would never have to find out what this outcome meant.

In the meantime, Eliot was fighting the hardest to make their dream come true.

-

As soon as he reached the dead world, Eliot felt a pang in his chest. Although nothing was preventing him from it, he was under the impression that it was getting hard to breathe.

Also, it was not helping that he basically arrived on an empty dark space. Step by step, he had to evolve carefully and still, he kept stumbling on unseen obstacles that didn’t even seem real.

While calm was invading the area, he couldn’t help but be thankful for it. As he knew what he was about to face, he approved having more time to prepare. No matter the memories that would come rushing, he knew this wouldn’t be easy.

But as he was expecting to relive the time where he rejected Q, his biggest mistake, he never thought about all the pictures that would come dancing before his eyes.

Nor could he imagine going back to some moments.

When the Physical’s kids cottage main room appeared, he realised what it meant as he saw himself, Margo and Q, all avoiding each other’s look with empty bottles around their necks.

\- Oh right, he muttered, almost annoyed.

That infamous time where they almost ripped each other apart about an emotional threesome. Although he felt that happened ages ago, his heart was pinched at the reminder of how much Quentin “hated” him for it.

Which was even more unfair when you considered he or Margo never forced anyone to do anything. Q had made his own choices that night.

\- But you were all drunk on emotional magic, right ? So maybe it’s a little bit of your fault, isn’t it ? Countered his own voice with a slightly mocking tone. 

Flustered, he opened his mouth to protest. If this happened, it was mostly because of feelings that were already there, which came rising with the magic they used. And he wasn’t about to let an insulting inner voice taint it.

Only he never got to defend himself, as the reminder disappeared to another one’s profit, before he had the chance.

This time, he felt confused as the scene of Alice’s death was playing before his eyes. He watched himself hug Quentin again, while the latter was struggling to reach her body, hopeful about her surviving prospects.

He frowned, failing to see how it was relevant to their story. When the voice spoke though, it made him aware of how twisted this journey was being.

\- Why did you ask him to stop ?

\- Because she was dead, he simply replied. There was no reason for him to torture himself.

The antagonist chuckled, which angered Eliot a bit more.

\- Or is it because you were happy Alice was gone ? I mean, you could have him all to yourself, right ?

\- What the… ? That’s not… Eliot tried to counter, taking offence.

Once again, this “paradise” was making everything sound bad. Eliot felt another pang as he was trying not to be caught up in this logic. But it was getting even harder as the enemy was attacking his own insecurities.

\- Do you really believe you’re good enough for him ? It said, as the scenery changed again.

Successively, several flashbacks came rushing in front of him, showing him different conflictual stages of his life around Quentin. The time he found out about him sleeping with Poppy, the one where they argued about Q staying in the castle at the end of the world. All the moments where he traumatized him, possessed by the monster.

\- But that wasn’t really me ! He yelled at the last one.

\- So ? Don’t you feel the weigh of your sins anyway ? You’re always a target. Whether you want it or not, you’re hurting him and confusing him. Just set him free.

For a second, Eliot thought he wouldn’t be able to breathe anymore. Overwhelmed, he was starting to believe the false accusations of the realm. Closing his eyes and holding his head, he screamed at the top of his lungs as despair was slowly getting to him.

That’s when another memory took place, throwing him out of this state. Hearing Alice sing, he looked again to witness Quentin’s funerals. And although it should have put him even further down, one detail caught his eye and made him snap out of his self wallowing.

Seeing his old self, throwing a peach into the fire as a symbol of their life was all it took.

\- Fifty years, he murmured. What am I doing ? I need to find Q !

The awful picture soon erased like a dream. He was almost getting to Quentin, he could feel it. And he knew then he needed to find him fast.

When he finally got to where his lover was hiding, his heart got caught in his throat, as he recognized the place the moment he laid eyes on it.

The peaches and plums farm. Their safe place. Their fifty years. And suddenly, it all made sense : no wonder it had been the key to finding him in this mess.

The small piece of land was surrounded by darkness before he entered it. Symbol of the little time he still got before the world destroyed itself for good. Walking faster, he got in, ready to grab Q and go back to where he came from.

Only the task was gonna prove to be a bit more difficult than expected. As he reached the mosaic where his love was sat on, he noticed the latter wasn’t even turning his gaze away from it.

At first, he thought his little King was only focused. But he pretty soon realized the truth.

\- Q, I found you ! He greeted him, out of breath from the emotions.

\- That line again… Not the best one you know, since the monster said it last. Don’t worry, I’m not leaving, replied a defeated Quentin.

Baffled, Eliot could only guess what happened here. But it didn’t take a genius to figure out, if Ourania could recreate their peaches and plums farm, it could potentially make him interact with his loved ones.

\- What are you talking about ? I’m here to rescue you, dumbass. Of course, we’re leaving !

At those words, Quentin chuckled as if he told a bad joke. Even though it was obvious he wasn’t really there. Squatting next to him, Eliot shook him, to no avail. 

Still in denial, Q couldn’t hear him out yet. Although he was noticing the difference with his usual conversations, his brain wouldn’t reach the rational explanation. No matter how hard he wanted to believe, this place had taken every ounce of his doubts and told him to shove it.

\- Sometimes, I forget you’re just a memory in paradise.

\- Q, it’s me…

Soon, the time to be gentle was growing thin. When Eliot looked up, he could see the landscape eroding, starting to rapidly close on itself. His eyes grew wild as panic seized him.

\- Fuck… Hum… Q ? We really need to go, like, right now. So will you hurry the FUCK UP and snap out of it ? It’s me, it’s really ME !

Quentin flinched as he yelled some of the words, but still wouldn’t accept the truth. As he voiced his disagreement once more, Eliot gave him the only response that came to his mind.

\- If I wasn’t me but a fantasy, would I do or say anything to make you flustered ?

That’s when it hit Q. Although fake Eliot always tried to make his plans fail, he aimed everytime for the most peaceful resolve possible. Never once had he raised his voice.

While real Eliot, on the other hand… Finally, Quentin stared at him, blinking in disbelief.

\- Eliot… It’s really you ! But… How ?

\- Welcome back, nerd ! Look. I’d love to explain, but just turn around and you’ll see it’s not a great time.

After observing what Eliot mentioned, Quentin let out a loud gasp, followed by a fearful “Shit !” before nodding in agreement to Eliot’s proposition to get the hell out of here. 

Rushing to the exit that Eliot opened while coming in, it was taking everything in their power not to look back to the surroundings collapsing even faster. As if the fact Quentin was finally near freedom had sped the process up.

Not willing to get his little King out of his sight again, Eliot had pushed Quentin to start running before he did. That way, he could always see him.

\- Quick, it’s on your left ! Indicated Eliot when he recognized the area.

As they both reached the elevator that would make them go up to safety, they practically threw themselves on its floor. Then they heard a slight bang when the doors finally closed on them.

Sliding against the cold walls to sit up, their lift was already back in front of the guardian as they still hadn’t caught their breaths.

Panting, Eliot looked at Quentin with relief.

\- That was a close one…

\- Yeah ! Quentin answered, struggling to breathe too.

Eliot closed his eyes for a second. When his lungs started to hurt less, he talked again.

\- Do me a favour…

\- Yeah ?

\- Next time I bust my ass off to save you, believe me, okay ?

Quentin chuckled then, rolling his eyes playfully. They grew wider the second after though, when Eliot closed the distance without a warning, hugging him tightly. 

Or at least, the gesture was made, since Quentin wasn’t physically here yet.

\- I’m so fucking happy to see you, you have no idea.

\- I might have some idea, Quentin couldn’t help but tease as Eliot would almost be crushing him if he had a body.

Breaking the embrace as they craved for a real one, they both got up, stepping into the room which would allow them to leave the area. Before they left, the man watching gave Quentin a small lantern. One which was supposed to represent the time he had left to reunite his soul and body.

\- Don’t let the light go out, the Guardian warned him.

\- I figured…

As they went away, Eliot could finally relax and didn’t miss the opportunity to mock the situation a bit. So he had to refer to that special candle which made them feel like they were about to make a trick or treat tour.

\- Come on, Jack. Let’s get you home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13, the last but not the least, is ready and will be published right before season 5 on January 10th !


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of all this ! I hope you enjoyed the ride !

As they were both oblivious to and hoping for Eliot’s safe return, Margo and Julia were still trying to figure out how they could save Josh and Fen from that awful ordeal they had been delt with, while everyone was saving Eliot and trapping the monsters in a different realm.

Desperately hanging unto every clue, Margo bit her lip thinking about that baneful day. One where she had been given her best friend back, only to lose so many more in exchange.

Sometimes, she felt, annoyingly, like the universe tried to tell her then the world was supposed to be balanced. Only she didn’t care much for any consequence. And she would be damned if she let it trample her for its selfish perfection needs.

No matter the obstacles, she was dead on determined on saving and protecting everyone. Although she had to admit the lack of information was driving her insane.

Her only plan so far had been to go to them, praying for the cursed to have all the answers she was seeking. And then, maybe she could free them and finally reclaim her own love.

God, she missed that stupid son of a bitch. She couldn’t wait for any kind of contact between them. She was craving his presence, now more than ever. Especially since she was minutes away from another reunion.

One she also didn’t dare to feel impatient about. She felt a quick pang as a scary thought crossed her mind. Has it been a while since Eliot left ? Was it normal that he wasn’t back yet ?

That’s when her concerns got interrupted by the familiar sound of the door opening. A bit startled, Margo felt her heart beating fast, as she was eagerly waiting to see who it was.

It didn’t even occur to her that it couldn’t be anyone else, since all the other Julia’s “guests” were already around.

When Eliot entered Julia’s flat with Quentin on his tail, the room fell into an even deeper silence than before. Staring at the one who was coming back from death, everybody got caught in their breaths as the prize of all their efforts was finally standing before them, unharmed.

Never missing a beat, Julia came forward then, locking eyes with Quentin. She smiled gently, gesturing him to his body which was only waiting for him to patch things up.

As soon as he was ready, she started casting and both connected in a matter of seconds. Which couldn’t help but feel a bit frustrating, when you knew how many hours and sweat this creation required.

At the same time, the lantern Quentin brought back, and which was nearly out, disintegrated in little lights which came floating around before vanishing.

When he was finally back into a proper amount of bones and flesh, Julia would have probably be the first to jump in his arms. But her new divinity made her even more selfless than ever. So, she let Margo take the lead.

Slowly approaching him, like she couldn’t believe what she was seeing, she then punched his shoulder vigorously. Quentin let out a pained moan, surprised.

\- Ouch, Margo ! What the hell ?

\- You fucking little shit ! She said, hugging him the second after.

Understanding where she was coming from, he softened and returned her embrace gladly.

\- I missed you too Margo.

While hugging him, she had tears in her eyes that she was resolved to keep in control. But Quentin knew how much she cared, tears or not.

\- Fuck you for making me emotional.

From a very small distance, Eliot was smiling fondly at this view, waiting his turn to get some of his own. Although he had been failing to restrain himself and already hugged a ghostly Quentin, he was now hoping for a more physical contact.

Quentin felt dizzy for a second as Margo let go and Eliot stole him instantly for a crushing repeat, too happy to finally be able to hold him in his arms for real. Staying like that for a while, they clung unto each other as if their lives depended on it.

Quentin wondered if this meant something as his old lover wouldn’t let go. Which urged Margo to tease them about it.

\- So, do you guys wanna sniff each other out first or would you fancy a quest with me to save Josh and Fen ?

Snapping out of it, they both looked at Margo with confused looks. Whereas Quentin knew nothing of Josh and Fen’s current predicament, Eliot had been so focused on getting Quentin back the matter slipped his mind for a while.

Also, he had no idea Margo had been working with Julia towards finding them. Sensing their confusion, Margo quickly summarized everything before letting them decide.

Although she knew they would not leave her alone as soon as they looked at each other with an inquiring look.

\- So ? She still asked for confirmation.

\- Well, as long as we don’t have to sing again…Offered Quentin, remembering the time where they won the unity key to bring magic back.

Julia chuckled from a distance hearing this, thinking about that time. Although they all had to admit, having a singing quest ending on Queen wasn’t the worst they could do.

Bracing themselves, they smiled as Margo turned to Julia, ready to reunite with her own lover.

\- Can you... send us there ? I don’t wanna waste any more time ! She pleaded.

\- Of course, Julia replied with a small smile. But first...

Coming forward, she stole a quick hug from Quentin for herself. The latter squeezed a bit harder before letting go, too happy to see his first best friend again.

\- Be safe, she said softly.

\- I will, he promised.

Joining her hands, she then parted them to send them away in a split second.

-

When they arrived at the entrance of the Haunted Forest they would find their friends in, our famous King trio’s faces fell upon seeing the state of that prison.

Even though the trees looked peaceful in aspect, everyone could sense the dark aura surrounding the place, making them feel sick. The vegetation was also growing wild, making it look like they were stepping into Hell.

Margo gritted her teeth, annoyed. Although she was a few feet away from Josh, the universe was still taunting her and making it hard for her to succeed. But she wasn’t about to give up just yet.

No matter what, she would find a way to get to Josh and Fen. And then she would save them, should it take two weeks or many years.

Scanning the area with magic, they glided through the woods, leaving no square meter not investigated. They were slowly making their way through it, unbothered by the spirits walking past them, as Julia set a protection around them before they left.

Seeing the creatures that could have easily ripped them apart, they felt grateful to have a goddess in their team again. Margo grew worried, wondering if Josh and Fen could have really survived that kind of enemies without any injury.

But her concerns vanished when they finally emerged on a circle of land without trees, in the middle of their search. A few things were settled there around a campfire, while something was cooking in a pot on top of it.

Stopping in their tracks, they pondered approaching and calling for them. But Margo hadn’t yet decided when she saw the fabric of the tent in the back move. From there, Josh emerged and froze upon seeing her.

\- Margo ? He called after a while, still baffled by her founding him.

She gasped, letting out a shakily breath as she rushed towards him to crash into his arms. Seeing him unharmed had made a lot of feelings rushing towards her. In that instant, words were failing her.

But she couldn’t dive into it too much as Fen had heard the commotion outside, and came to witness the reunion for herself. As her eyes locked on Margo, she let out a small squeak while tears came rushing down.

The sound of Fen being emotional made Margo smile. Cutting her embrace with her boyfriend, she turned to her and came forward, caressing her cheek and hair before pulling her into a hug.

\- I’m so happy you are both okay, she finally said.

\- How did you find us ? Couldn’t help but ask Josh.

\- Let’s just say we had a little extra divine help, she teased.

As Margo was explaining everything they went through, Quentin and Eliot had approached and greeted both of them, elated to see them uninjured. In return, Josh told them everything he knew about their curse.

Turned out the Dark King put it on them so he would seize the throne for himself. Since then, they had been stuck for what felt like an eternity, in this protected part they managed to settle in. It had been the only one where no fiend came to.

Only they were no match for all these monsters around, so they could only wait and survive. That was until their companions discovered their whereabouts, giving them a chance to escape all this.

\- Well, I’ll kill that fucking Dark King right away ! Even if he wasn’t the one who cursed you, he ordered it. Should do the trick, right ? Professed Margo, fired up.

Not to mention, the one who threw the spell was already dead and nothing had changed, obviously. So every other idea was worth the shot.

Admiring Margo’s passion, Josh still needed to voice a concern.

\- What if this makes us grow old and die ? I mean, I am more than 300 years old now.

\- Fuck, right. I’ll threaten him then so he’ll fix it.

Josh had a small fondly smile, imagining Margo in that situation. Conflict suited her so well, and if anyone could scare a Dark King shitless, it was definitely Margo Hanson, the Destroyer.

But he wasn’t at all prepared for what she had to say next.

\- In the meantime, I just got you back and I don’t wanna spend one more fucking minute not being yours. Let’s get married ! She concluded, kneeling down in front of him.

Eyes growing wide, Josh stared at her for a while, stunned by this declaration. At first, he thought Margo was joking.

\- What ?

\- I’m serious Josh, let’s do it ! What do you say ?

Still baffled, he failed to answer once more, as some issues also raised up in his mind.

\- I can’t get out of here, you know…

\- And I don’t fucking care ! She countered instantly. I could marry you next to a dumpster.

Blinking, Josh suddenly realised how real it was. His smile grew as she confirmed her determination again, and he agreed with passion. Behind them, Fen was jumping excitedly, already getting ideas about how the wedding should be.

Also, she knew Margo didn’t care for it, so she would probably have to organize it. Which made her even more happy about it.

As it was settled, the soon husband and wife to be shared a kiss, before the future groom couldn’t prevent himself for voicing his bewilderment once more.

\- If someone said to me I would be marrying a badass former High King, I wouldn’t have believed it.

\- I love it when you know where to place “former” in a sentence, she praised him gently, kissing him again.

-

The days after were all about preparing the event. Everyone had their own little task, except the soon to be wed.

Although Eliot and Quentin shared a deep hug, it hadn’t escaped Margo’s attention that they still didn’t talk about their former issues. While one was finally perfectly in sync with his true feelings, the other didn’t know any better than to have been rejected.

So naturally, she gave them a list of things to do for her, insisting on the importance of them being a team about it. She justified it convincing them that everyone else was already set on important things themselves.

So it couldn’t be helped, really.

At some point, it triggered a long due conversation. Although Quentin still believed Eliot didn’t want him, he grew doubtful as soon as he saw Eliot came to rescue him.

And he couldn’t get his mind off these hugs which didn’t feel very platonic. So he wondered. Even more since Julia helped him catch up on what happened since he left.

As he couldn’t bear not to know anymore, he ended up trying to voice it while they were looking for flowers, under the suggestions of Fen.

\- So, um... thanks for saving me the other day. I heard you busted your ass off to bring me back. That’s...

Looking at the plants in front of him, he was pretending to focus on their small goal. But his mind was still trying to find a way to express his thoughts. Luckily, Eliot quickly caught up to it.

He knew his little king enough by now to translate his mind.

\- Well, that’s because I love you. Couldn’t let you go, really, he got the courage to answer, blushing a bit.

Not expecting a so straightforward reply, Quentin blinked a few times before the words of his lover sank in. Still worried, he wanted to make sure Eliot wasn’t making the wrong decision.

He was scared about them falling apart again.

Never bothering to check if he knew about his relationship agreements prior to his death, he gave Eliot the facts.

\- But Alice... I...

\- I know, Q. I'm not jealous. As long as daddy comes first, he replied with a kinky tone in the end.

Quentin couldn’t let go yet, as Eliot was joking and obviously not taking his anxiety seriously.

\- El...

\- Look, I'm saying we work. I mean... fifty years. Who gets proof of concept like that ?

Listening to his own words, his heart started to feel lighter as he was now gazing at Eliot. The latter was smiling, making sure Quentin could read in his eyes how serious he was about this.

Then, out of the blue, Quentin leaned in, surrounding him in his arms while his lips crashed into his with desire. Both stumbling and falling into the ground, Eliot stayed on top of Quentin for a while, just kissing him back.

Coming out for air, he then glanced at the nature they crushed in their passion, tilting his head.

\- Well, I guess we won’t be picking up these flowers...

\- We should get back though, pointed out Quentin, still a bit short of breath.

Eliot smiled and stole a quick kiss before getting up and helping Quentin follow. They took a few flowers to bring back and started walking away, their hands gently rubbing against each other.

-

When the day finally came, everyone gathered at the small area where Fen and Josh currently lived. Even Penny 23 and Julia came to the party, the latter making sure nothing would disturb it by using her godhood to protect them. Kady was invited but dealing with a matter of her own.

Alice went unreachable.

It had been a relief for Margo to know that Josh and Fen were safe. It allowed her to focus on more trivial matters, such as finding a dress. And now, everything was perfect and about to start.

Also, it was a bonus that she barely had to lift a finger. Her friends had put it all together, thankfully.

"I'm gonna marry that man Fen. And I want you to give me away."

Although it had been said to her in a dream, Fen always knew that deep down, that part was true. Margo never actually said the words, but watching her get down on one knee, proposing to Josh had been the most satisfying part.

And now that she was about to give the bride away, she felt like a proud mama, finally seeing her daughter blossom into love.

The small crowd fell silent as the ceremony finally began. Getting himself ordained, Penny 23 had accepted to run it. He delivered a joyful quick speech before getting to the ending part.

Thankfully, nobody cared for him rushing things. The only thing important here was that Margo and Josh would become husband and wife.

His audience even chuckled a few times as he was telling jokes and making such an unconventional "sermon”.

Fen let out a sob when both exchanged “I do”s.

\- By the power vested in me by… a fucking button I clicked on the internet, I now pronounce you husband and wife, said Penny to seal the deal.

Looking at Margo in her beautiful white dress, a flower crown in her hair, kissing the man who just became her husband, Eliot turned to look at Quentin whose gaze was set on the happy couple.

With loving eyes and a small one sided smile, he commented, a little too low for Quentin to hear at first.

\- Think that will be us someday ?

After a moment of silence, Quentin stared back at Eliot.

\- What ?

Eliot couldn’t help but scoff a little. That dork wasn’t even listening.

\- Nothing, he said, planting a soft kiss on his lips. I’ll tell you when I’m braver.

And he didn’t need to say it. But when he had been braver, it was because he learned it from Q.


End file.
